Itachi's Neesan
by Gaara Sempai
Summary: Naiya Uchiha is the eldest child of the main family. Her father hates her, her mother is ignorant to the abuse and Sasuke is too naïve to ever understand. All that's left is Itachi- and their bond is stronger than anyone knows. So when the order is given to destroy the clan, are the two of them strong enough to brave the storm that will arise? Maybe. (Mostly Canon- Rewrite begun!)
1. Chapter 1

1

**Alright. This is the rewritten chapter one!**

**I can't promise it'll be much better, but it's definitely better.**

**Now it's just a question of my spelling/grammar/clarity as far as what I'm trying to convey.**

**So... Please continue to read it? 2 will be up... uh soon, I guess.**

**10/24/2012**

* * *

><p>Itachi's nee-san.<p>

"Naiya! Wait!" Itachi called after his elder sister, whom was about ten yards up the road. Upon hearing her name, she skidded to a halt, turning back to see who had called her name.

"You're too slow, Itachi-chan." she thumped his forehead much like he did to young Sasuke after he caught up, unintentionally knocking him onto the dirt with the force of her two-fingered jab. "Both you and Shisui-san."

Naiya had long, wavy, auburn hair and deep blue eyes, two uncommon traits for a full-blood Uchiha such as herself. She pulled Itachi up off of the ground, his expression grim as another day came to a close. Naiya sighed, placing her hands on her black-clad hips.

The 15 year old teenager wore a simple black t-shirt that exposed her shoulders, and the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. Naiya also wore a long-sleeved fishnet underneath with dark black pants and ordinary shinobi sandals.

"Do you know?" she asked, climbing up the side of a small cottage in the center of the complex, taking a seat up on the roof, leaning against the cobble chimney stack, beckoning for her younger brother to follow.

"Yeah, I know." he sighed, also beginning his speedy acsension onto the roof with her.

"We have six days. Do you have it yet?" Naiya inquired, staring deep into his eyes.

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"I think you know, Itachi."

"If you mean my Mangyekou Sharingan? No, I don't."

"Do you know how to get it?"

"You have to kill your closest friend or lover." Itachi responded glumly, not suprised when Naiya's expression changed to pure shock and sadness.

"Savor it all while it lasts, that's all I have to say to you, Itachi-chan. Where's Sasuke anyway? He said earlier he wanted me for something..." Naiya instantly leapt from the roof, trying to change the topic, and sped off in the direction of their sprawling home, leaving a confused Itachi sitting on a roof behind her.

"Sasuke!" Naiya called into the house and ran in after kicking off her sandals.

"Good evening Naiya-chan." Mikoto greeted her daughter. "Sasuke was looking for you outside. He should be by the lake out in back."

"Thank you." The teen quickly put on her shoes and ran out the door.

"There she goes." Mikoto sighed, lost in nostalgia. "Our daughter is already fifteen. Fugaku? Fugaku?!"

He sat on the couch, still reading a crime report from the station earlier that day.

"Aren't you proud of Naiya?" she asked her husband, whom responded with a grumble.

"I didn't want a daughter." he scowled.

"That's no way to think of your own child, your flesh and blood! She'll be the matriarch of this clan some day." Mikoto shot a glare at her husband.

Fugaku just grumbled some more unkind words under his breath.

"Hn."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun!" Naiya called in the woods. Her youngest brother, younger by 7 years, was hurling shuuriken at a post.<p>

"You'll hurt yourself throwing that way." she smirked and knelt down next to him. Naiya positioned his arms and pulled the one back.

"Now throw it." she demonstrated with her own throwing technique. She grabbed a shuuriken from the pouch around her hip and threw it. Without any chakra enhancement, the metallic star flew straight through a wooden log.

"Wow Naiya! You're amazing!" Sasuke's face lit up in awe.

"You really think so?" she laughed, helped him get into position again, but on the throw, he slipped and fell.

"Watch out!" she tried to catch him but the mud under his feet carried him down a nearby hill, towards a pond with a dock, where and Uchiha would traditionally learn fireball jutsu from their father. However, Fugaku didn't believe in having daughters, so he pretended when she came of age that she didn't exist.

Naiya reached for him, but he continually dragged them both down the hill.

"What kind of jutsu is this? Density?" she laughed still trying to drag him up the hill again, giving him a strong tug, but to no avail, Sasuke was too heavy.

"Nice try! We're gonna go swimming!" he perfected his technique just in time and pulled them both into the lake. Naiya tried to pull him up, but continued to sink deeper with the boy.

Naiya surfaced in the pond again minutes later, a lily pad on resting her head and spitting out water.

"Where's Sasuke?" she frantically looked around and then dove under.

She could see her younger brother struggling against his own jutsu, trapped by his inexpirience.

Naiya pushed chakra into her fingertips and tapped all his chakra points, effectively dismantling his jutsu.

Sasuke choked on more water and Naiya grabbed him by the waist and pulled the 7 year old up to the surface just as the rain clouds that promised a big storm opened up and soaked the earth.

He coughed and hacked as Naiya laid him on the hill. It was already dark, and Sasuke still wasn't moving.

The 15 year old's blue eyes began to well up as she laid her head on his chest trying to find a heartbeat.

Thump, thump. The sound was faint, but steady.

"Dammit, Sasuke, don't you dare die on me!" Naiya screamed, pressing her hands to his stomach and guiding the water out of the young boy's lungs with chakra, guiding the water out.

When he finally opened his eyes, a very relieved looking Naiya was staring down at him.

"Stupid little brother!" she slapped him across the face. The strike was gentle, but the force of the slap still stung bitterly at his cheek.

"Ouch!" he grumbled, rubbing the mark on his cheek.

"You could've died!" she was crying now. The older sister he didn't see much of was crying for him.

"Come on, let's go. Mom and Dad will be really worried. So will Itachi." she picked him up and carried him on her back through the field, back into the Village and finally down the road where their house sat without another word.

"You'll get a good smacking from Itachi, he told you not to use that jutsu near the water, didn't he?" Naiya was still fuming over the incident as they approached the house.

"Yeah, he did." Sasuke pouted. Naiya removed her shoes and called into the silent house:

"We're home!"

Their mother rushed into the room looking very worried.

"Where were you two?" she asked.

"This one was in the bottom of the lake, and I had to go in and rescue him." Naiya gestured to her younger brother as if saving his life was nothing. "We lost his sandals in the incident."

Much to their surprise, Fugaku walked in and left with Sasuke without saying a word.

"Glad you care about me, you stupid prick," Naiya back cursed him, mumbling under her breath.

"That's Father to you! Stupid bitch..." he yelled back, her comment obviously not going unnoticed.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto scolded.

"Well?" he poked him head around the wall.

"If you don't recall I'm the one who saved your 'oh so beloved son.'" she stuck her tongue out, effectively enraging her father.

"That's it, you stupid bitch." his eyes turned bright red, intent to do battle the only emotion in them.

"Bring it on, old man." she whispered. "I'm not putting up with your crap anymore, do you hear me?!"

He was silent, Sharingan ablaze with fury in his eyes. He hurled a kunai at her with lethal intent.

'He's trying to kill me.' she tilted her head to the side, barely able to avoid the kunai, and not without losing any hair. A few auburn locks tumbled to the ground.

"My hair! That's it, asshole. You'll regret this." Naiya mocked, flipping a kunai out of the pouch strapped to her right thigh.

Fugaku continued to fight until he dropped from exhaustion, in that half hour striking Naiya with a brick once. She had stumbled around for a bit after that, but it was useless, he was soon overwhelmed by Naiya's Flying Thunder God seals and kunai. The steady pattering of rain slowed to a stop, rays of sun barely peeking through the clouds.

"Ox, Tiger, Horse, Boar, Rat, Rooster." She speedily wove the signs at lightning speed, which a Fugaku's Sharingan couldn't even trace.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" the area lit up in a massive orange flame.

When the fireball's raging inferno sizzle to a low crackle, several Uchiha clansmen had gathered, Sharingan ablaze. Fugaku, along with his many new burns crumpled to the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"Taicho!" several more shinobi from the police force ran up behind him.

"Give us the order to arrest her, taicho."

"You can't, anbu are under direct order of the Hokage. We have no authority." he was helped to his feet back into the house and the door slammed, with Naiya left outside."As much as I want to, I cannot arrest her yet."

Naiya stood still, a disgusted glare gracing her face along with the trickling stream of blood where the brick connected.

"But I CAN do this."

Fugaku wove several more signs and a chakra barrier was put up.

Before she realized what her father was doing, it was too late. He, Mikoto, Sasuke and Itachi were in and she was out. There was nothing she could do except sit outside.

That was it.

The skies opened up in several smaller showers, thoroughly dousing the teen, and in her slowed state of mind from the concussion she'd suffered in the fight, all she could do was sit against the wall.

'Where's Shisui when I need him..? My head hurts...'

Soon Itachi appeared in a back window.

"Come in, Naiya. " he burst a hole in the barrier. "I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier to help you. Father is running amuck making certain no one will help you." he ran out, an umbrella in hand.

"I take it you left a doppelganger in his presence?" she questioned rather slowly, a mischievous smirk forming.

"Come on in, I'll have this barrier completely disabled in a few moments."

"Can I get some food first, please?" she begged.

"What do you want? I'll get it." he sighed.

"Nothing in there, I want Ichiraku." she responded.

"I'll get some money."

"Naiya, are you okay?" Itachi asked as they exited the Uchiha compound. Ichiraku wasn't that far, but she was very slow, as if she had been drinking, although he knew she hadn't.

"Huh? Yeah..." she whispered, watching some birds flying overhead. Hawks, she decided after much thought.

"Okay, if you say so. This way." he said as he guided her down the road.

Soon they were at Ichiraku, it was nearly closing time, but Teuchi could never turn down a hungry, paying customer.

"Hi... Teuchi-san." Naiya smiled, sitting down on a stool. Her actions were still laggard, but not nearly as noticable.

"Uh... miso ramen with all of the fixings, for both of us." Itachi slid forward a ryou note.

"A couple sake for me."

"Alrighty and your change is-"

"Keep it, this is probably the last time we'll come here." Itachi sighed, as if longing.

Naiya shot him a look. Itachi wasn't usually so careless. He sat up straight, forgetting he let it slip out.

"What? Why?" Teuchi asked.

"Father wants him to focus on his training and is always busy hitting me." Naiya shrugged, her drunken stupor suddenly lessening, but not quite fading. Itachi could tell she wasn't thinking completely clearly, due to the fact she mentioned the abuse.

"Oh, I see. That's rather unfortunate." Teuchi strained the noodles before sliding them into the broth.

"It's on the house then. To fond memories."

"To fond memories." both teenagers smiled, raising their ramen soup to the toast.

Very soon, Naiya had six or seven empty bowls piled up beside her, one still in her hand, unfinished.

"Thank you, Teuchi-san!" she grinned whole-heartedly, patting her now rounded stomach. She was still too skinny, even with almost eight helpings of ramen soup in her stomach.

Quickly and silently, another customer slipped into the shop.

"Naruto!"

Naiya choked on the last of her ramen hearing the energetic young blonde's name.

"I don't have any money, Old Man." he whimpered under his cloak.

Naiya facepalmed, but instantly regretted that decision when a wave of pain shot through her body.

Words could not even begin to describe how incredibly pathetic the blonde looked, begging for ramen like he was a lost puppy in search of a home.

"-dattebayo!"

"Who are they?" he pointed at the two teens at the opposite end of the bar.

"Naiya and Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's elder siblings." Teuchi explained.

"Nice to meet you." Itachi put out a hand trying to be hospitable, it was stared at and after a tense, awkward moment, the Uchiha turned back to his ramen, embarrassed.

"Thanks for the meal, Old Man." Naiya left money anyway and left the ramen shop with her brother.

Itachi slipped through the barrier cast on his window.

"I'll unlock it from the inside."

"Uh, Itachi, I'll just sleep at Shisui's tonight, it's no big deal. I'll be back later."

"Wait a second." he beckoned her over, and she followed.

"Naiya, you're injured. I know that." Itachi scolded, pulling her through the window. "Don't pretend you're not.

"Am I?" she placed a hand to the side of her forehead. Sure enough, a steady stream of blood was still oozing out, concealed by her hair line.

"Let me fix that. That's why you were acting so strange, you probably have a concussion from earlier."

"Oh." she whispered, wincing as he dabbed the wound with a wet towel. She sat cross-legged on the floor, while he kneeled beside her tending the wound.

"Lord Hokage called me in today." he sighed.

"What about?"

"About you, he's worried about you. Father complained to him, 'feeling you are at risk of a mental breakdown. And as her father he wants you evaluated.'" Itachi mocked his father with a disgusted tone.

"He doesn't give two fucks about me." she growled, finally flopping back onto the mat on Itachi's floor when he had finished, quickly finding the position uncomfortable and sitting back up.

"And he told me to relay to you that they will be doing an evaluation, just don't fight it." he patted her shoulder. "Honestly, I'm worried about you too."

It was just then that he noticed the exhausted look in Naiya's eyes and the darkness under them as well.

"I see..." she whisperered.

"Do you want me to bring you? You're acting drunk." he placed a hand on Naiya's shoulder, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Itachi, I am..." Naiya murmured, pressing a pillow to her face and letting out a frustrated, mangled cry of pain and anger.

"You only had a cup, Naiya."

"No, I had a couple."

Itachi stared off at the moon, unsure what to do with her.

"Go to Shisui's to sleep, then, if not here, but if you stay, I'll keep watch for father."

"Thank you, Itachi. I'll be back later."

Naiya slipped out the window and made her way to Shisui's house. He had to let her stay; she was his girlfriend after all. Halfway there, yet another sudden downpour fell from the skies, soaking her to the bone.

"Hey! Shisui!" Naiya rapped somewhat quietly on the glass of the first story window, watching the lump with the unkempt hair roll around under the covers.

"Shisui!"

The lump sat straight up, tumbling off the side.

"Naiya?" he sat up, rolling out of the covers, wandering over to the window, squinting.

"You're in bed early, Shisui. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah." he held his head, stepping aside while she crawled in the window. "What brings you here?"

'She smells like alcohol...' he thought to himself. 'But she's carrying conversation well enough. Nobody would know if they didn't smell it on her...'

"Father."

"Oh. Well..." he murmured, eyes finally focusing on his girlfriend. She was shivering. "You're soaked, Naiya."

"Not the worst of my problems." she responded quickly, but by that time, Shisui had already pulled clothes for her out of his drawer. Pajama pants and a hoodie.

"Take these." he shoved them into her hands.

"Thanks, babe. Love you." she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, disappearing into the bathroom.

She emerged moments later, wet clothes folded up.

"Just put it on the floor and come over here." Shisui beckoned, sitting down on his bed again.

Naiya curled up next to him, resting between her arm and his side, head on his chest.

"Love you, babe." Shisui smiled, gently brushing the hair out of her face, then he leaned over and turned off the light while she flooped to her side, holding his arm hostage. He kissed her softly on the cheek, and she rolled over and kissed him back, on the lips, toying with him.

"Come on, Hun, show me what you can do." Naiya teased, rolling over on top of him.

"Okay, then."

* * *

><p>"Babe, wake up." Shisui murmured quietly, shaking Naiya's sleeping form.<p>

"Huh? What is it?" she rolled over, staring at him with sleepy eyes. The new bruise on her neck stood out, more black and blue than the ones on her arms that had been there since they had met years and years ago.

"I've just been called out on a mission. You should go home, get some sleep there."

"Just don't get hurt." she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into one last kiss before he left.

"Your clothes are dry now, so you can bring those home with you."

"Okay, hun. I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, it's a B rank, I'll be back before you know it." he smiled, returning her kiss, before walking out of his door. "Want me to walk you home?"

"I'll be fine." she stood up and prepared to exit through the window. "And Shisui..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks... for not taking advantage of my being drunk."

"Any time, Babe."

Naiya grinned, finally crawling out the window, headed home.

"Itachi. Itachi." Naiya whispered loudly outside the window.

Soon, a groggy, sleep-deprived Itachi appeared in the window, squinting.

"Finally come home?"

"Yeah."

"Come on in."

Naiya crawled into Itachi's window, laying down on the floor.

"Go to sleep, I'll stay awake."

"What about you?" she asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine. You need to sleep off that sake."

Naiya woke up screaming at 1:30 in the morning.

"Naiya? What's wrong?" he had been dozing off, his head in his knees behind the door.

"Shisui!"

Itachi scrambled to comfort his frantic sister.

Soon Fugaku had kicked down the door.

"Why is she in here?" he hissed.

"It's cold and raining outside, Father. I'm not going to leave her out in the rain!" he tried to reason with an unreasonable man.

"You're nothing but abusive to me!" Naiya yelled back at him, jumping to her feet. "And I'd be more than happy to kick your sorry as-"

Itachi stopped her in her tracks, shaking his head.

"And I'm going to stand by Naiya, Father." Itachi said in a threatening tone.

"Itachi, you're just exhausted from your anbu missions, she is broken. Back away from her." Fugaku warned.

"And she isn't exhausted? She does more missions than even me, now you're just playing favorites!"

"Calm down Itachi. Naiya, come with me." Fugaku stepped forward and grabbed his auburn haired teenage daughter by the arm as she stumbled along, barely able to fight back in her incoherent state, he delivered a powerful punch to the head and that ceased her struggling for the most part. Itachi looked on, devastated, knowing of Naiya's initial head injury.

Four anbu appeared outside his door.

"Naiya, we're gonna get you some help." he handed her over to the head anbu, putting on his caring father face.

When Naiya began to fight back, one of the elder and more expirienced ninja wrapped an arm around her neck while another injected a fast-acting sedative into her arm. The drug took effect in mere moments, her body going limp in the other's arms.

Itachi was stopped from

interfering by his father.

"Take a nap." was all he said to her, throwing her body over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"I need to know where you're taking her." Itachi stepped forward, gripping the anbu with his sister by the vest.

"You have to tell me!"

"Uchiha Itachi, contact Sandaime-sama for more information." they all flashed out of the room.

"Father, you need to be much nicer to her. All her suffering comes right back to you." he slammed his bedroom door with a grim look on his face, pulling on his anbu armor behind it to go to speak with the Hokage immediately.

Fugaku didn't know what to say.

Why was his family falling apart?

* * *

><p>Alright, don't read past here, well go on, but don't read it unless it says<p>

**REWRITTEN**

at the very top.

:P

I intend to rewrite it once more at a later date if the new reviews indicate that it needs to be.

One review will make my day, so please, make my day?

That would be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

2  
>**REWRITTEN**<p>

Chapter 2, yay!

* * *

><p>Naiya knew exactly where she was when she woke up.<p>

The anbu had brought her to the psychiatric wing of Konoha Hospital, and she actually used to work there.

The fact she had been hospitalized explained why she couldn't feel her chakra, because it had been cut off from her use. There was a flickering, obnoxious light buzzing overhead. The room was big; it had her bed, a chair, a simple kitchen and a door that likely lead to a bathroom, implying residents usually stayed for a very long time. Her only real complaint was that everything was white, every last bit of it. That and she couldn't wiggle even a little bit. An air conditioner hummed just above her bed, blasting freezing air onto her face below.

"I can't move..?" she murmured as the Hokage stepped into the room. Naiya still struggled to release the jutsu that bound her movements. During her sleep, her clothes had been swapped out for a simple pair of white scrubs that blended in with the rest of the room; the walls, the bed, her skin... everything. Her hair had been pulled into a ponytail and out of her face; the purple bruises on the left side of her forehead and under her right eye were a deep contrast to her pale, white skin. There were also faint bruises on her arms, almost like hands prints. And scars. Scars from the blade of a knife on her forearms, all at least a year old.

'Abuse?' the Hokage pondered, studying the marks very closely as Naiya whimpered, defeated.

"I can't move..." Naiya whispered incoherently again, turning her head to the left, growling in defeat after several failed attempts to sit upright.

"Yes that's correct. I see the drugs are still affecting you, Naiya." the Hokage whispered, brushing the stray hairs out of her face.

"I think you're about okay to move now." the Hokage formed a seal and released the weakened paralysis jutsu cast upon her, she was still for a while, finally regaining control of her movements.

He pulled up a chair next to the confused teen in the brightly lit room. She appeared to be in pain.

"I want you to be completely honest with me, Uchiha Naiya."

"About what?" she lazily rolled her head to face the elderly man.

"Is this mission too stressful for you?"

She looked at him with innocent eyes.

"It's a big burden to bear... I think my being here proves that." she sighed a comfortable, almost laughing sigh, but instantly after began to show signs of her mind conflicting itself, as if she didn't know how she felt about anything.

"If it'll please you, I can take this mission away, but you would be pinned with the crime when young Itachi carries it out." he stared at the teen with his own saddened eyes this time.

"I don't want that!" she pulled her knees up to her chest, trying to get a grip on her emotions.

"Then what do you want?" the Hokage questioned.

"I want everyone to just go away!" she yelled in anguish, her fingernails digging into the palm of her hands. She shook violently, silent, as a crimson liquid oozed from the wound, terrified by what she had just done to herself.

"I promised never again." she whispered inaudibly, crying.

"I see you need time to think it over."

"Sorry, Naiya." a doctor ran into the room and quickly took a syringe from the bedside table and injected it into her arm. She was quite dazed for a while, and the staff took the opportunity to replace the paralysis jutsu.

"Don't do this, I'm not crazy..." she cried, after the foggy sensation passed, unable to wipe away the tears that trickled down her cheeks. The nurse grabbed the teens bleeding hands and carefuly wrapped them up in more white bandages. "I'm not crazy..."

"Take a nap." he patted her shoulder and she ceased her struggling for a brief moment.

"I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy!" she screamed, but her cries were less than convincing. The last of the staff exited and the light was turned down to darkness.

"I'm not crazy..." Naiya whimpered in the darkness, fully exhausted, and fell asleep.

Another nurse was in the room in a few minutes.

She turned towards the Hokage who was walking towards the bedside, shaking her head. Naiya had put herself to sleep crying, her right arm twisted almost out of its socket in her fit of confusion, but oddly enough her face was peaceful.

"See to it they both get some rest." Hiruzen said to the nurse, implying Itachi hadn't been sleeping either. "He's been sitting in the waiting room since she's been here."

"Yes, sir."

'How did it all come to this?' the Hokage thought to himself, wiping the frozen tears off of Naiya's soft, porcelain face, turning off the air conditioner above her head and quietly exiting the dark room. A small, dim desk lamp barely illuminated her face just enough so that the staff could see what she was doing without disturbing her rest.

Naiya woke up again a few hours later, still confused, but now with a pillow under her head. Itachi was sitting in a chair beside her, apparently he had dozed off. He was still dressed in his anbu uniform, and he looked as though he hadn't slept much since she had been taken away. His eyes shot open and then he realized his sister was looking up at him, realizing where he was.

The Hokage quietly knocked and received a near-silent "come in" from the young boy and stepped in. He smiled warmly and left some onigiri, seaweed rice balls.

"Naiya, we've discussed this... but Lord Hokage thinks it best that you be the one to take our parent's lives."

Her eyes widened.

"It'll give you a sense of closure, he feels."

The young senior anbu captain sat completely still.

"But Naiya, I'm afraid... I'm afraid for you. I've never seen you this way... and it's scaring all of us."

"I'll be okay."

"Okay, hang tight." Itachi patted her on the head and she growled lowly at him. "Mom and Sasuke are here to see you."

Naiya sat on her bed in the bright room, silent once more. Itachi twiddled his thumbs, waiting for Mikoto and Sasuke to enter. Naiya sat on the edge of her bed, swinging her legs absent-mindedly.

The door flew open unexpectedly and Mikoto walked in, Sasuke in tow. Sasuke barreled past his mother and leapt onto his sister, whom had kneeled down on the floor to his height. He knocked her over, right into the floor.

"Sasuke! Be careful!" Mikoto yelped, concerned.

Naiya sat up, shaking, and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her as if he would never let go. Itachi and Mikoto talked quietly in the corner, a stern look on her face.

"Itachi, does your father know you're here?" Mikoto gaped at her eldest son when he shook his head no.

"You can't forget the meeting tomorrow night." She forced a warm smile when she noticed Naiya staring at them both.

There was an awkward silence in the entire room, but eventually, Sasuke broke it.

"Big sister, you didn't come home last night." he spoke in a low whisper.

"I know, Sasuke, I know." she stroked the back of his hair gently with one hand; crying and holding his back with her other hand. "I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you."

"Okay." he said, gently pulling out of her hug.

"I want you to know that I love you so very much, Sasuke. I missed you so, so much, Sasu-chan." she whispered, stroking his soft, raven hair and he clung to her like glue.

"Was it my fault you didn't come home last night? Because I sunk in the lake, right?" he was crying now, feeling very guilty about something that wasn't his fault.

"No, of course not, of course not." she cooed softly in his ear, humming a short lullaby and almost putting herself to sleep. "I'm just a little tired right now and some people were so worried that I was brought here, but I'll be home tomorrow, promise."

He looked at her silently, his innocent eyes staring intently, analyzing her face. How guilty Naiya felt about the fate that would befall this seven year old boy.

"Ma'am, visiting hours are over now. You'll have to come back tomorrow." A nurse stepped into the room, carrying a tray with syringes. Naiya climbed back into her bed after a somber and painful goodbye, even though it was only for a little while.

"Itachi, you have to get some rest too." the nurse said to him, putting a hand on the thirteen year old's shoulder, and grabbing hold of Naiya's wrist. She didn't fight, knowing the medication would help her stress immensely, even for a bit. The medication was injected into the fifteen year old's elbow, and she flipped to her side, curling up under the covers.

"No... I'm okay." he mumbled,

"No, you aren't. Get some rest, Hokage's orders. If you won't sleep at home, you'll have to sleep here."

"I'm not... going home." he blinked several times. "I'm not... leaving her alone..."

"Very well then, I'm afraid I have no choice." she bent down next to him, rolling up the sleeve of his fishnet shirt.

"Don't..." Itachi's movements to slap the syringe out of the woman's hand were too slow. Very soon, a needle was in his arm, the contents in his circulatory system.

"You need to sleep."

The bright white room quickly faded to black, and then Itachi, much like his sister, was out cold. He didn't fight; he just allowed the feeling to pass. The drug was so effective when he fell over out of his chair, he couldn't even get up. He just laid there, incoherently thinking to himself. Someone sat him up, leaned against the wall, but then whomever it was left, turning out the light.

"Good... night..." Naiya had breathed out gently, unclear whether she was barely awake or talking in her sleep.

"Hn..." Itachi closed his eyes, a small smirk forming on his face.

And soon, both of the young Uchiha were asleep, left to their own dreams.

Itachi shot bolt upright in a bed, a terrified look on his face.

"What happened?!" he yelped.

There was an empty bed beside him, and Naiya was nowhere to be found.

"Naiya?!"

"Hey." she emerged from behind the door, wringing her hair out with a towel. "We're going home today."

She was dressed in her casual street clothes again; just a simple black tee and fishnet with leggings but still no shoes.

"Your clothes are on the counter; Mother brought them in late last night."

"What?"

"You need new clothes, unless you want to run around in psychiatric ward scrubs. You clawed at your chest in a nightmare last night and got blood everywhere. It was quite frightening."

"Are you feeling better, Naiya?" Itachi questioned, crawling out of bed, realizing that he was in white scrubs as she had been for days.

"Yeah, I don't know what it was... Just a lot of stress put on me all at once. I'm sorry to have worried you."

"That doesn't matter anymore-"

"Naiya and Itachi Uchiha. We are here to escort you to the Hokage." an anbu squad appeared in the doorway.

"You still don't trust me, do you?" Naiya noticed the four of five anbu escorting the two of them were especially close to her. "My network is still cut you know."

They left the detainment facility, walking silently to Hokage Tower.

"Don't be so serious, children. I won't bite." the old man chuckled,

"Despite my health scare; I assume the mission remains as scheduled?" Naiya questioned, but remained standing.

"That is correct. That will be all, gentlemen." The Hokage dismissed the escorts, whom flashed away in an instant.

"Please, proceed with the telling of your concerns." the Hokage gestured for one of them to speak, but they were both still quite dazed from the sedative that had been used. Naiya's mood instantly improved when the temporary seal the staff had placed on her chakra network began to weaken, and at this rate she would have full control in another two or three hours.

"I'll start, then..." Naiya stood to address the Hokage and the Council, as well as Danzo.

"What would happen if one target fights back harder than anticipated? If one if us gets hurt? If one of us cannot complete the mission?"

"Take them with you or leave them behind. You decide. Although, should that happen I'll take good care of the both of you as long as I am able." The Hokage sighed; hoping things would not come to that.

"Fair enough, but what I really meant is what if a target manages to escape?"

"Inform the other to hunt them down."

"How?"

Itachi's face was just begging for the meeting to be over. He hated all this talk; like the lives of his clansmen were nothing. Of course, he knew that Konoha wouldn't survive if he and Naiya didn't follow through...

"We'll leave you to that." The four left the Hokage's office and a masked anbu man walked in with a tray of syringes, needles and ink.

"Roll up your sleeve, please, it doesn't matter which arm." he turned to the Hokage's desk, preparing two syringes. The siblings complied, unsure what to expect next.

"Now, form a lump of solid chakra in your hands. I only need a little bit." he stood back as each Uchiha did as told, and he scooped it up with a spoon, filling the syringe with the life-giving energy.

"Sit very still, Itachi." he drew a simple design around the young boy's pale, white arm, finally injecting Naiya's chakra in the center, repeating the process once more, and finally leaning back. He quickly sliced open his palm, writing from the injection site down both of their arms, forming a single seal. With a burst of pain, the chakra melted into both of their skin, along with the bloody lettering into the seal.

"You're set to leave. Form a Boar seal and you're connected in thought."

By the time Naiya had finally been cleared for discharge by the hospital, it was almost dark and neither of the Uchiha had eaten all day.

"Want to get some dinner, Naiya?" Itachi asked.

"I'll find something at home, maybe from Auntie and Uncle's." she murmured, entering the Uchiha compound. "I'm going for a walk, you head home."

"I'll see you, then."

"I'm going to sleep under the stars in the courtyard tonight. Join me if you like."

"Good night, then, Naiya."

The siblings went their separate ways until the morning, but Itachi didn't go home immediately either. He ran into Shisui on the way home, one of the prodigy's eyes dripping blood...

* * *

><p>Naiya, on the other hand, ended up sleeping on the roof of her home under the stars.<p>

"I'll miss these nights... ramen..."

'Your family. Sasuke. Shisui.' The voice in the back of her mind tormented, causing her to growl in frustration turning on her side.

'Do I really want to go through with this?'

'Of course I do... I can't leave Itachi to this alone...'

'Just sleep, figure this out in the morning...'

For once, Naiya actually listened to that annoying little voice. She slowly drifted off to sleep under the stars, a slow, chilly, breeze blowing and a warm feeling settling in her heart as she watched Sasuke in the courtyard below, talking to the Koi in the pond about his day.

'That boy is so cute...' she smiled, listening to his prayers.

"I pray for Naiya and that she feels all better soon... and for Itachi and Mom and Dad..."

It was the following day before Naiya knew it; the tin roof was already growing warm in the late afternoon, the dew once clinging not only to the grass below but to her skin as well finally evaporating in the sunlight.

"Brother, Father only talks about you." Sasuke grumbled to his brother.

"You probably hate me, huh?" Itachi whispered back. "It's okay if you do. It's a fact that ninja go through their lives hated."

"That's not how I feel at all." Sasuke responded, concerned that his elder brother could even think that he hated him.

"Being great isn't all it's cracked up to be. When you have power, people hate you and you become isolated and often arrogant. But we have each other as siblings, you, me and Naiya. Even if we are only obstacles for the other to overcome."

"Is Itachi in there?!" an angry voice shouted into their house. "We need to talk!"

Both boys leapt up from their spots in the courtyard and ran to the front of the house. Naiya scrambled along the rooftop; although she would later regret that decision.

"There were three people that didn't show up to the assembly last night, including your embarrassment of a sister." a man that looked slightly like their father said.

"Why didn't you come to the assembly last night?" the man on the right demanded.

'This is where I intervene.' Naiya murmured to herself, swinging down over the side of the roof, kicking the man with the grey, spiky hair down to the ground.

"He was with me. If you have a problem with EITHER of them, you come to me, do you understand that?" she growled out, pointing to Itachi's and Sasuke's stunned faces.

"Okay, then we'll involve you in this too. You and your brother didn't show up last night because you were 'together'. Why don't you tell us what you were doing?" the third man, whom hadn't spoken yet, taunted.

"We were preparing for a certain... mission." she responded, venom in her voice.

"That's beside the point, however. There's one other person who didn't show up last night- Shisui Uchiha."

"What about him?" Naiya scowled hearing her love's name dragged through the dirt.

"He died- suicide. Threw himself into Nakano River leaving only this behind. We couldn't even find a body." the man held up a folded piece of paper.

Naiya began to shiver uncontrollably, her eyes stunned and holding no emotion but shock. Itachi remained unwavered.

"Shi-Shisui... is... dead?" she whispered.

"That's right. And we're launching a full investigation into the subject as well."

"If there was no evidence of foul play, why investigate?" Itachi questioned as Naiya fell backwards, landing against the wall, tormented by the thought of being left all alone. Of course, she had Itachi and Sasuke but love between siblings and between the one you commit yourself to no matter what is entirely different; and she just lost him, the one she loved with all her being.

"This is the note." Itachi read it over silently in his head, and then placed the note into Naiya's reaching hand, and she read it to herself, Sharingan unintentionally coming out with a blast of pain.

'No... not now...' she cried out in pain, holding her bleeding eye and getting precarious glares from the three clansmen, the grey haired one finally lifting himself from  
>the ground.<p>

The invisible ink on Shisui's letter came into view when Naiya read it with her Sharingan.

'Naiya, I will always love you.'

The tears began to flow freely from her eyes as she clutched the note to her chest.

"Why do that to her?" Itachi growled through his teeth. "Why involve her in this?"

"Just see to it the anbu black ops get the note. We're requesting their cooperation."

"Why don't you come out and say it?"

"What, you little punk?"

"You suspect I have a hand in this."

"It's hard to believe a man feared as Shisui the Teleporter would do this to himself, writing what he wrote and leaving that behind."

"You shouldn't assume things about people..." Itachi whispered, his eyes now a deep crimson.

Very soon all three men were groveling in the dirt.

"You've made the mistake of assuming I'm a patient man, for one." he yelled at the men laying on the ground, clutching their stomachs.

"What has gotten into you, Itachi?" Fugaku yelled, standing opposite his entranced son.

"The clan, the clan... such attachments limit one's vessel-"

"Stop it, brother!" Sasuke yelped as Naiya flopped to her side, shaking and distraught, still weeping silently.

Instantly, Itachi stopped and dropped to his knees.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, but I did not kill Shisui. Please forgive my impulsive actions." he sincerely apologized, pressing his forehead to the ground as a sign of respect.

"Itachi, you're just tired. Get in the house." Fugaku ordered, but Itachi paused, looking up at a very frightened Sasuke, his Mangyekou Sharingan ablaze.

"Itachi, in!"

"Let us arrest him, Captain." the men pleaded but Fugaku just shook his head, following his son into the house.

He briefly walked past Naiya, not giving her a sideways glance, but instead scolding Itachi for his behavior. Sasuke had run to his room after the incident, terrified by what he had seen.

Night fell. Naiya still laid in the foyer, distraught and unsure of what to do with herself.

"You." Fugaku stopped on his way to the living room and glared at Naiya disdainfully, whom laid on her side on the ground. "Are a disgrace."

She was silent, her entire body still wracked with sobs. He walked over to her slowly.

"Quit crying." he kicked her once in the stomach, causing her face to turn red and start coughing. "I said, stop crying!"

Fugaku bent over and picked up his daughter by the throat, pressing her limp body to the wall. She didn't fight the abuse anymore. He just glared at her some more, finally dropping Naiya to her knees. She couldn't run away fast enough.

Fugaku shouted after her, enraged. "Come back here, young lady! I'm not done talking to you!"

It was too late, Naiya had already taken off running down the hallway. "I don't have any interest in what you have to say..."

Sasuke stepped out into the hallway, rubbing his eyes, awoken by the noise, only to feel the breeze Naiya caused when she ran by, the tears dripping from her face, following her all the way.

Then her door slammed.

"Get back here!"

"She's right to run away. Treat her with some respect. Live a day in her shoes, then see if you can still treat her the same way without a conscience." Itachi hissed, still seated on the couch. His stern talking-to was still in progress. Eventually, Fugaku finished and he could finally run off after Naiya.

Despite the fact he was disappointed in Itachi's behavior, Fugaku Uchiha was thrilled for another reason.

His seemingly inhuman daughter had finally shown weakness.

Love.

* * *

><p>"Itachi-nii?" Sasuke's voice was barely a whisper. "What happened to Naiya-nee?"<p>

"Huh? Oh..." he tried to find the right words to explain to a seven year old about child abuse and the sadness his elder sister was facing because of it. Then the death of Shisui, which neither of them were taking well. Inside, Itachi was screaming.

"Our father doesn't think Naiya can be a good shinobi because she's a girl."

"That's stupid." Sasuke murmured.

"Yeah, I know. But it's making Naiya very sad, and I'm trying to cheer her up. She's also sad for another reason; the man she loved very much is missing."

"Let's go cheer her up together?" Sasuke took off running to the kitchen, gathering the ingredients to create a comfort sundae unlike any other.

* * *

><p>Naiya fell asleep in the middle of the floor in her bedroom, sprawled out all over the floor, eyeliner and mascara running down her face. It looked like she had been drinking again when Itachi walked in. A steady rain pattered outside the window. Her room was nice; a sliding glass door lead to the courtyard next to the mat she slept on, but the room was small and dark. He kicked an empty bottle of sake aside before Sasuke could see it.<p>

"Let's clean her up first." Itachi suggested, putting the massive bowl of ice cream, syrups, candies and just about every junk food Sasuke could find all compiled together.

Runny makeup and dried tears clung to her face, making cleaning up her face very difficult. She didn't wake up through all of this, so Itachi convinced Sasuke to leave the bowl behind while she slept off the alcohol. Sasuke didn't know the last detail, but he was almost eight, he didn't really need to.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Naiya sat up; head sill pounding from downing a bottle and a half of sake in twenty minutes.<p>

When her vision finally came into focus, she noticed a massive, ceramic, teal-green bowl sitting on the floor next to her.

'I made this to help you feel better, big sister. Sasuke's Ultimate Comfort Sundae. -Sasuke.' the note taped to the rim read.

As of that moment, the once delicious looking sundae had long since melted, creating a puddle of floating candy, cream, sugar and dyes.

"It must have been delicious before it melted." she smirked, dumping it out into the courtyard, covering the liquid concoction with a large rock.

She flipped the note over, having to slow down because of her unrelenting headache, and wrote 'Thanks, it was delicious.' along with a quick doodle and her scribbly signature, setting the card beside the bowl and placing it in the hallway just outside the door, but she just wouldn't leave the room.

* * *

><p>"Nee-san, come practice Fireball jutsu will me." Sasuke begged at the door hours later. He had collected her empty Ultimate Comfort Sundae dish, pleased to know (or think) that she had enjoyed it.<p>

She sighed and sat up, walking out the door.

"Let's bring Itachi." Naiya smirked, knowing full well this would be a long afternoon. The last long afternoon, plus, the sun would be good for him anyway.

"Itachi, we're going out." she yelled at his door.

"Good."

"You're coming with."

"Never."

With that Naiya walked into the room and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and literally dragged him outside.

"It's our last day, enjoy it." she whispered in his ear and pulled him out the back door into the yard.

Naiya taught Sasuke how to use the grand fireball technique, even bringing him up to mastery level in one afternoon.

"Sasuke, you've gotta go to the academy now." Naiya leaned over and picked up Sasuke's school bag, holding it out for him. "Good luck on your shuuriken test, I'm positive you'll pass with flying colors!"

"Thanks!" Sasuke ran off, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"I want to take a nap now." Naiya stated, her tone less than enthusiastic.

"I'm going to mope in my bedroom."

"See you tonight." Naiya slurred tiredly, not really thinking about the words she had just spoken. Itachi paused for an awkward moment.

"Well, yeah, I'll see you tonight."

"Listen, Naiya..." he stopped, and the teenager just looked at him.

"Come to my room in about half an hour." Itachi sighed and motioned for his elder sister to come closer. The anbu were watching, it was no secret. They were honestly being suspected in Shisui's death. They had a reason to suspect him; but not Naiya. The emotional toll of his sudden death hadn't quite sunk in yet other than her initial meltdown, and he was just waiting for her to break down. He figured it would be after the night was over, when she didn't have to keep up her guard anymore.

"I'm going to get some food first, and I'll be there soon." she said, voice a mere whisper and nothing more.

* * *

><p>:P I'm sorry if I made Naiya too sad. I felt like I had to. Plus, I kind of<br>remodeled her treatment, now that I have a better understanding of what it's like.

So... would you review? Please?


	3. The Massacre

**Hello~**

**I got this out ahead of schedule :D**

**I love my dog. He's so cute. And I'm on the Talent Committee at meh school! So if you know who I am... don't ask... I took an oath of silence. And yes, that includes you GILBERT BELISCHMIDT**

**Lol, he's a friend of mine. Read on! BTW, I doubt I'm gonna answer any reviews on this story, and you know who you are.**

* * *

><p>chapter 3<p>

"Naiya-_chan_, what are you doing home?" Mikoto was washing dishes. "You're supposed to be helping Sasuke with his fireball jutsu."

"I'm getting some food, and he went to the academy." Naiya sighed, opening the fridge and pulling out a rather large piece of chicken and ripping a huge chunk of meat off the bone.

"Naiya-_chan_!" her _ca-san _scolded, smacking her on the head with a wooden spoon.

"What?" she growled, rubbing the throbbing spot on her skull.

"How very unladylike!" Mikoto had resumed cleaning dishes.

"Hey _ca-san_, I got a question." Naiya sat down on the floor at the table, ripping another chunk out of the chicken. Mikoto sighed at the lack of manners her daughter used.

"What is it?" she turned off the sink and leaned against the counter to pay full attention to her daughter.

"What do you know about _Sharingan,_I mean what comes after a four comma, anything?" Naiya asked.

"What would make you ask such a thing? Your _ototou_, Sasuke, asked me and your _otou-sama_ the same thing."

Naiya scowled at the mention of her _otou-san._

"Shisui-_san_said something about it."

"Oh. Well I guess there's this thing called a _Mangyekou Sharingan_, it's really rare though. I haven't seen one since Shisui's, as a matter of fact."

"And how would one go about obtaining one of these '_Mangyekou Sharingans'_?" Naiya took another huge hunk of meat.

"That's a question for Shisui, I don't really know."

"Okay..." Naiya stated depressingly after she swallowed the meat and stood up, walking down the hall.  
>Her mom didn't know she and Shisui had split, and also that Itachi had indirectly killed Shisui.<p>

A moment later though, she had stuck her head around the corridor.

"_Ca-san_." she said.

"Yes, Naiya-_chan_?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"What caused this?" she eyed her _otome _precariously. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just thank you. And _ca-san_, I have a mission and I leave late tonight." she stepped back down the hall with another drumstick.

"That was strange." Mikoto sighed and cleaned more dishes.

* * *

><p>"Itachi, open the door!" Naiya pounded on the door to her<em> ototou'<em>s bedroom.

"I was _sleeping_!" he hissed and opened the door.

"Sorry, but I feel like I have to explain."

"Please do." he stepped aside and she walked into his room.

"Okay, well this is what I'm gonna do."

* * *

><p>"Interesting plan, but I'll explain what we're both gonna do. You told <em>ca-san<em> that we're going on a mission, correct?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll slip away early and start... While you finish off the house. Leave Sasuke _alive_, eventually we'll both need replacement eyes and he'll be convenient, considering you can't use _Amaterasu_."

"Correct. I have more of a _genjutsu_ based eye rather than yours and maybe someday Sasuke's. I've figured out how to use _amaterasu_, but it blazes out of control and I get tired." Naiya explained.

"Okay. I can't do much with my_ amaterasu_ yet, of course. But I can do Tsukuyomi."

"You can do _Tsukuyomi_?" she gasped rather loudly.

He leaned forward and covered her mouth.

"Silence!" he hissed.

"I can use _Kagetsuku _though, it's rather convenient." Naiya smiled.

"_Kagetsuku_? Shadow reach _genjutsu, _if I'm correct." Itachi asked.

"Exactly. Basically I can cast a _genjutsu _upon or influence the dreams of anyone around the person I've marked, including the person I've marked.

"How'd you land a _jutsu_ like that?"

"Passed down to the females of mother's descent. I'm the only one with a _jutsu _like this."

"We'll go at six, correct?"

"At dark."

"So at six?"

"Yeah."

"_Nee-san_?"

"Yes, _ototou_?"

"How did you get your _Mangyekou_?"

"I never actually killed anything, I took the hard way and took the route of extreme heartbreak."

"Really?"

"I dumped Shisui-_san_, before he died." Naiya had loved him desperately. He was silent... and attractive... and strong... Everyone wanted Shisui, and he picked her.

"Oh..."

"See you in two hours." she patted him on the shoulder and stood up.

"Yeah. Get rest, after we're finished I have to stop and talk to Hiruzen and then we go. For good.

"I understand." Naiya got up and walked outside.

"Keep walking, dumbfuck." he heard Naiya. She had nothing to lose anymore, and was using that opportunity to get out pent up anger.

"You disrespectful bitch!" he heard his_ otou-san._

"Pipe down you two!" Itachi yelled through his door and laid down.

He heard Naiya's bedroom door slam, and his angry _otou-san's_ footsteps.

Then he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Itachi found it difficult to sleep and leaned against the wall. He was startled when his <em>ca-san <em>knelt outside his door.

"Itachi? I understand you're busy... but make sure you do join us for meals. I told the same thing to your _nee-san_."

"_Arigatou, ca-san_." Itachi slowly stood up and once his mother had gone, ate his final meal as a resident of _Konohagakure._

There was a soft knocking on the wall, where the thinnest part was

"You can go ahead, Itachi-_kun_." It was Naiya.

"We'll meet up later. You take the East half, I'll take the West." he responded and stood up. He slid on his arm protectors, and pulled on the _anbu_ armor, clasping it in place and tying his _hitai-ate _around his head. Itachi armed himself with a _katana_ and stepped outside his door.

Much to his surprise, Naiya was already prepared. But the little makeup she wore was running, and she hadn't even killed anyone yet.

"I've prepared this." she held up a note in her paper-thin _kunoichi _gloves.

It said:

"Sasuke-_kun_, my dear _ototou_,

If you are reading this, it means I am no longer in this world. I was killed just like _ca-san_ and that pussy _otou-san_. He never tried to save either of us from your _nii-chan_. But don't hate your _nii-chan_. Don't hate him. That is my dying wish. He's just confused... and lost control. I love you, beloved _ototou_. Practice your _shuuriken jutsu_ everyday, and try to get along with the Uzumaki brat. He's really a good kid. Train hard, and someday find your brother and show him how good of a shinobi you are. Take care of yourself, bathe everyday. Listen to your _senseis_and don't eat too many sweets. This is all the time I have, so stay strong, laugh and smile often.

Uchiha Naiya, your_ nee-san_."

It had a few blood spatters, adding to the effect Naiya was killed while writing it.

"It's perfect, thank you." Itachi hugged his sister. His wish was to be someday killed by his _ototou_.

"I don't like setting up your death." she grumbled as she cast the 'Kill Itachi' _genjutsu_ on it.

"We'll meet here in half an hour." With that, Itachi was gone.

Naiya walked silently through the house to find her _ca-san _and _otou-chan._

"Goodbye _ca-san,_I have to go on my mission now, and I doubt you'll see me again. It's very dangerous."

"Goodbye, Naiya-chan." Mikoto hugged her daughter, whom began to silently weep.

And then, two kunai pierced Mikoto's back. The Uchiha matriarch coughed up blood.

"Naiya...-_chan_...?" she whispered.

"This is my mission. I'm sorry _ca-san._" Mikoto closed her eyes and fell backwards, dead. Naiya began to weep.

"Goodbye."

Her_ otou-chan_ was first to be seen after that.

"I've been waiting for this, you abusive asswipe." Naiya chuckled, getting her father's attention. She unsheathed the _katana_.

"Die, you stupid bitch. You kill your mother, and then try to kill me. I will stop you here." he glared with his Sharingan, trying not to show how truly horrified he was.

"I'd think not. _Mangyekou Sharingan_!"

Soon Fugaku was caught in his daughter's _genjutsu_.

"Fuck, what is this?"

"It's called _Jutsu no Kiku. _I refuse to waste a _Kagetsuku _on an asswipe like you." Naiya responded.

"Damn it." he hissed.

Naiya's _genjutsu_ was simple, it reached deep into the fears of the victim, and in Fugaku's case, it was clowns.

"Wow. Really? Clowns?" Naiya thought.

Very soon, her _otou-chan _lay dead.

He laid silently on the ground.

With few tears shed, and certainly none at the death of her _otou-chan_, Naiya fled the complex.

Soon over half of the East side of the Uchiha Estate was dead. Gone. Just a memory.

"Shisui's house." Naiya breathed out. Nobody was inside, or nobody was supposed to be. She took the time to check, for old times sake.

She removed her shoes, and began to walk around.

Man, was Naiya surprised when a supposedly dead Uchiha rose up off the ground and a_ katana_ launched through her leg, severing it at the knee.

"Fuck!" she

"Ox, Horse, Boar."

"_Itachi_?"

"_Yes_?"

"_Uh I'm in Shisu-nii's house_..."

"_What_?"

"_There's someone here... and I only have half a leg, and my arm will fall off any moment now... It hurts a lot, ototou."_

_"Lemme finish up here, and I'll come get you."_

Disconnected.

The floorboard creaked somewhere far off. She hurled a kunai in it's general direction with her good arm. It was very dark. There was a thump, like a body hitting the floor.

"Who's there?"

No answer. Already dead.

Naiya limped to the entrance when Itachi made his presence known, having sent what remained of her leg to another dimension, with the Flying Thunder God kunai. Luckily for her, back when Shisui was alive she'd planted a marker in the dimension he controlled.

"I already finished up this half." Naiya said to him.

"Sasuke will be home soon. We gotta kill you. Have you... _otou-chan_ and _ca-san_?"

Naiya nodded.

"Let's go."

Naiya was beginning to feel the effects of the loss of her leg and tied off the source of the blood with a tourniquet, made of her _hitai-ate_, one with extra long strands made for a use like this.

"Let's go." she held onto Itachi for support. The thunder-god technique used up too much chakra, and she didn't want to use it yet.

"Yeah, to face Sasuke-_kun_."

"Yes." Naiya was walking behind her _ototou,_and was rather surprised when water hit her face.

Rain? No...

Itachi was crying.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter made me cry writing it. Now review, damn it! XD No, but srsly. review. <strong>

_**THIS IS SRS BSNSS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The italicizing button won't work, so the Japanese words will stay at the general slant for now. Read onward, children!**

* * *

><p>chapter 4<p>

"Nii-san! Nee-san... and ca-san... and otou-san, they're dead!" Sasuke cried desperately. Itachi snickered silently at how foolishly he'd fallen for the genjutsu Naiya cast. Of course she wasn't actually dead. Her 'body' was an illusion, that even Itachi couldn't see.

"Who could've done this?"

"Sasuke, I killed them in order to measure my vessel." Itachi had said.

"To measure... your vessel?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. And you will live because you have the potential to one day measure my vessel again. Cling to your precious life, and come find me when you are ready." Itachi watched as Sasuke lost consciousness.

"Goodbye, ototou." Naiya leaned down and kissed her unconscious ototou on the forehead and sat up again.

"Help me out?" she asked, holding out a hand as she gently petted Sasuke's duck-ass hair, touching the back of his neck gently, she cast a jutsu upon it. A small mark appeared on the back of his neck, burning into his flesh and then disappearing. Her Kagetsuku mark.

"He didn't see the letter yet."

"He'll be back. If he doesn't go on his own, I'll make sure he does with Kagetsuku."

"Alright."

Naiya was surprised Itachi was holding up as well as he was. She was almost at her breaking point, having lost half a leg and almost an arm. It clung by a little bit as it bled profusely.

Itachi helped Naiya climb onto his back, seeing as though she couldn't walk. She left the Kagetsuku going, so rumor would have it she was dead.

"Goodbye, Sasuke jun."

"We have to go see Hiruzen-sama."

"Right."

* * *

><p>"Hiruzen-sama? Uchihas Naiya and Itachi reporting in." Itachi knocked on the door to the Hokage's private quarters.<p>

"Come in." they heard the old man's soft voice.

Itachi entered, supposedly alone.

"Where's Naiya-chan?" the Sandaime asked.

"Right here, Hokage-sama."

"What happened?"

"Like I predicted, one of em just wouldn't die. The targets have been eliminated."

"Good work, and I wish you luck."

"Just one last thing." Itachi begged.

"Yes?"

"Please, protect Sasuke-kun."

"Yeah, protect our little brother." Naiya had knelt down in a fashion similar to Tebowing. Itachi did the same. "and no, by that letter on Sasuke-kun's bed, I am not by any stretch feigning innocence. It's my ototou's idea." she sighed.

"I suppose I could do that. And thank you for the warning. Now begone, children. Good luck." Hiruzen shooed them away after handing them a backpack, full of sweet treats and a few ryou notes.

"Thank you for these amenities." Naiya said graciously.

"Help me out?" she held out a hand to her brother, who in return picked her up.

"Goodbye." Hiruzen waved.

* * *

><p>"If you can find a big stick I can walk you know." Naiya suggested as Itachi struggled along.<p>

"No. I am fine, nee-san." he didn't want his nee-san walking, she'd lost a lot of blood from the amputation as well as the deep gash that could very well disconnect her arm.

"Are you sure, ototou?"

"Positive. We're almost there."

"Alright, ototou." Naiya pouted.

Naiya's long sleeved shirt blended with her ototou's, and it appeared as if he was carrying a leg. Creepy.

"We're going to introduce our newest members now. Be polite." the two Uchiha heard a solemn voice from inside a small hut.

"Uchihas Naiya and Itachi, siblings and both very proficient users of the Sharingan." A pierced man stood in the middle of five, all of whom Naiya could identify.

Hoshigaki Kisame, Orochimaru and Akasuna no Sasori's puppet Hiruko (which included him inside) were just a few, including Pein, the Leader himself. There was also Hidan.

"Where is the other?" Pein inquired.

"Right here!" Naiya's head poked out from behind Itachi.

"You look sickly."

"She's recently suffered an amputation, and has lost quite a bit of blood.

"Two members currently not present  
>will be of use in healing said injury." Sasori spoke the words in his deep voice. "As for now, just hang tight."<p>

"Will do." she smiled.

"As for the both of you, my partner Konan shall provide appropriate apparel. You will describe you abilities in detail at a later time. Follow me." Pein excused himself from the meeting and led the two Uchiha into a separate room.

"I call dibs on the chick." it was Hidan.

"Of course you would." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"She'll make a good puppet when the time comes." Sasori observed.

"I should use one of them for my next body." Orochimaru licked his lips after thinking the devious thought, a dream interrupted by Kisame.

"What do you think of the newcomers, Orochi-pedo?" Kisame  
>asked in utmost seriousness.<p>

"My name..." he hissed, "is Orochimaru."

"Anyway, whattaya think of them?"

"They're wonderful possibilities for my next transfer. More so the young man, as he is complete." he licked his lips.

Kisame walked away, disgusted.

"And you wonder why we call you Orochi-pedo..."

* * *

><p>"Your clothes are there." the blue haired woman pointed to a chair, where two nearly complete sets of outfits laid waiting to be filled.<p>

"Put me down, ototou." Naiya sighed, and he complied.

"Do you have like, a stick?" Naiya asked Konan, whom was digging around for a cloak in Itachi's size.

"Um yeah." she tossed a cane, initially used by an un-named member who had left it behind.

Naiya limped to the chair and gathered up her things, limping into a nearby bathroom.

After making sure it was empty, or apparently empty, she began to change.

Naiya was about to pull on her cloak when she felt an invisible hand on her shoulder. She screamed and struck whatever was behind her with a chakra enhanced fist, it flew into a wall and she fell down.

Orochimaru was in there with her.

"The fuck are you doing?" she squinted at the pedo bear grinning evilly at her.

"Naiya-chan?" Itachi was a very protective younger brother and had kicked down the door on top of the pedophile.

"It's that Orochi-pedo creep." she shuddered and pulled herself off the ground.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" she stepped on the door, and the Snake Sannin squealed like a girl.

"Now, Pein-sama said he would be summoning two members who can help me with this leg." Naiya wiggled the nub and cradled her bleeding shoulder in her other hand.

"You're looking pale, Naiya-chan." Konan observed the lack of color in the teen's face.

"Naiya-chan. Kakuzu and Zetsu are here to see you." Pein walked into the door, and was followed by Kisame.

"That's Kisame-san." she stated quietly, as she was becoming a very withdrawn person, however at times she was very outgoing.

"Oh him? Yeah. He's special." Pein rolled his purple eyes.

"What the hell was that for?"

"It also has... issues." Pein shuddered, as if recalling a memory.

"And Orochimaru." Pein got the Snake Sannin's attention. "It is not cool by any means to perv on young women. I understand you were on a team with my perverted sensei, however, it is not tolerated." he glared, and Orochimaru turned away.

"Sasori-san, you'll fashion a puppet's leg for Naiya-san. Kakuzu-san will attach it after Zetsu-san rids the wound of any infection. Sound good?" Pein wasn't really asking, it was more of an order, however nobody objected.

"Naiya-chan, come with me." It was Sasori-san.

He brought her to his bedroom, which was strewn about with puppet parts, as well as some work-in-progress human puppets.

"That's really creepy. And you sleep in here?" she gawked at the wall, lined with body parts.

"Yes, however not in a state such as this. Zetsu-san shows up here for his dinner." he responded, crawling out of Hiruko.

"I'll need to take measurements for such a leg, however I may have one laying about already and I'd only have to adjust control, have you use chakra with it so it'd bend and such.

"How tall are you?"

"Five feet, five inches." she whispered.

"I see... and you've lost about a foot and four inches of leg I'd say. I have one that size..." he dug through the puppet chest.

"Return tomorrow, it will be complete by then."

"Thank you so much for helping me, Sasori-san." she limped over to the table he worked at, and hugged his head. He was rather surprised at first, but kinda got use to it, and then she limped away.

"Go see Zetsu-san, Naiya-chan."

"Mmkay." she sighed and limped down the hall again.

"Last door on the right, Pein-sama had said." Naiya knocked on the door and opened it, to reveal a Venus fly trap and a guy with his face completely shrouded in scarves, or something.

"Sasori-san said I should find a Zetsu-kun, I presume that's one of you two... or three?" she questioned the number of people besides herself in the room... The one guy was split down the middle.

"That'd be us! Hi there!" Zetsu's white half cheered and waved.

"Silence, fool." Black Zetsu hissed.

"Leader-sama said you'd be here. He wants us to clean your wound..." Black Zetsu directed his attention to the teen in front of him. She looked more than sickly... Almost like she'd contracted a fatal disease than lost a leg.

"And your stub!" White Zetsu yelped.

"What's wrong with my stub?" her voice had gotten raspy, and she coughed and hacked violently.

When Naiya had gotten control of her hacking, Zetsu required that she unwrap the hitai-ate from around the stub.

"Now remember, it's always worse looking at a wound the second time."

"I miss not limping everywhere." she pouted.

"I'd have to say she looks like has PTSD." Kakuzu remarked from the table.

"Naiya-chan, do you by any chance have PTSD or maybe even a history of anxiety attacks?" Zetsu's white side inquired, keeping her busy and her focus off his other half that had to scraped away the infection forming on and in what remained of her leg.

"Not that I know of..." she pondered for a moment.

"Sasori-san? What're you doing here?" it was Kakuzu.

"Dropping off the leg." he sighed.

"You'll just use chakra strings to control it, do you know how?" he directed his attention to the teenager sitting in front of him.

"Yeah." she sighed.

He attached the leg to her stub.

"Thank you so much." she hugged him again.

"Ohaiyo ototou." she waved at her younger brother, whom just so happened to walk in at that moment.

"Nee-san, we have an assignment. We're going to capture one of them bijuu thingys." his face was stoic and solid. "We can't kill the guy though, he's gotta be alive."

"This'll be easy." she hopped off the table.

"Want it stitched in place?" Kakuzu offered.

"Thanks, but no thank you. I'm good."

"All of you, follow me out into the living room." she said, and after gathering who else wasn't there, sat everyone down on a couch.

"What's this about, Naiya-chan?" Pein asked.

"You'll see. Let's just say it'll help a lot with the Jinchuuriki hunt."

"I'm listening."

"That's all I had to say. I'll start with Kisame-san, seeing as though he's not wearing a shirt." she rolled her eyes.

"Bird, boar, tiger, serpent!" and he slammed the center of his back.

"Ow! The fuck?"

"Silence!" she hissed as light and wind began to swirl around her hands. A seal pretty similar to the Curse of Heaven appeared and faded into his white and pasty skin.

"It is done." Naiya sighed and shook out the tension in her hands and cracking her neck and knuckles.

"Who's next?" she grinned.

* * *

><p>"What exactly does it do?" Pein asked, removing his cloak.<p>

"You wish to see? You and Konan-chan are all that's left so of course you can see. Step over there please." she pointed in the direction of a wall. They did, and Naiya crouched down on her fake leg, putting the other on her lap, and making the Hare seal, holding that position.

"Mangyekou Sharingan: Kagetsuku!" she closed her eyes as they dripped blood and one by one, she cast a genjutsu on everyone affected, taking some out, pulling some back in. Suddenly her eyes opened, and she was muttering commands that those under her command would follow.

"It's like a contagious genjutsu." Pein observed.

Suddenly, Naiya shot backwards into the wall.

"I think I just found my limit." she grinned.

"Don't scare me like that, baka nee-san."

"After I give you two marks, I'm gonna go take a nap." Naiya stretched and prepared to mark the two remaining members.

* * *

><p><strong>So, whataya think? I promise that the next chappie will be more interesting.<strong>

**Now review this, while I edit my NaruGaa oneshot (for a friend, I personally like SasuNaru better :3)**

~ ψ(｀∇´)ψ ~


	5. Surgery

**Alright! There's been a timeskip!**

**Don't kill me for being gone so long, I promise I'll update sooner than last time! This chapter has 1,896 words of actual content! Woo hoo! I like potatoes. I'm eating them now! WEll for the Easter season of lent, I gave up baked desserts. (Cakes, Brownies, Pies, COokies etc.) which just so happen to be 65% of my diet. 21 days in, I've been good AND lost almost 10 pounds! O_O Yeah, I know. Anyway... Deidara comes in. And I'm sorry for the earlier typos, HIDAN HAS NOT YET ENTERED THIS STORY! He will now... just not in detail. ^_^ **

chapter 5

Three years passed, and both Naiya's and Itachi's health continued to deteriorate.

Naiya's more so than her brother's. She suffered from seizures and PTSD, and had an occasional anxiety attack. Her vision was also failing at a rapid rate. Since their arrival at Akatsuki, Orochimaru had left realizing he was too weak to even take control over Naiya, the amputee, nonetheless her brother. They also expected Hidan-san, a Jashinist from Yugakure to arrive any day now.

"Itachi, Sasori, Naiya and Kisame. You'll be fetching us a new member today. His name is Deidara, you'll find him in the land of stone. He's an arson bomber for hire, and outstanding characteristics... he looks like a ten year old girl, with mouths in the palm of his hands. He ends his sentences with 'un, hm, or yeah.'"

"Hn." Naiya complained. She hated fetching new members, Kakuzu always killed them anyway.

"And we also have a new member by free choice, his name is Hidan, a Jashinist from Yugakure-"

"We've done this already." Kisame grumbled.

"Well, _fine_ then!" Pein pouted and retreated to his bedroom.

Also since the last three years, Akatsuki had collected two bijuu, the 5 tailed demon horse thing and the 7 tailed beetle thing, as Kisame described them. Naiya didn't know much about them, and didn't care. All she knew is she better be dead or out of Akatsuki by the time they fetched Naruto, Naiya knew she couldn't handle that.

"Let's go get this Deidara-sempai kid." Naiya, who was now 18 and almost 19, pulled her little group of members together.

"I'll see you there." she pulled out a thunder god kunai and threw it, disappearing with it.

"I thought you had to mark it beforehand, Itachi-san." Kisame pondered.

"She went ahead and marked just outside each of the Great Villages on previous missions." he sighed.

"That's pretty smart."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>"I'm not coming with you damn Akatsukis, hm!" Deidara shouted for the ten bazillionth time.<p>

"Can I Kagetsuku his sorry ass? The brat's getting on my nerves." Naiya whined, sitting in that strange position she always would before and during Kagetsuku.

"Are you feeling alright, Naiya-chan?" Akasuna no Sasori asked.

"Not so great, no. This kid's getting on my nerves." she whined to him.  
>"If you don't do something soon, I'll fuck up your dreams for the next two weeks."<p>

"Itachi, do something, she's your nee-san." Kisame looked at his quiet partner.

"Mangyekou Sharingan: Tsukuyomi."

Deidara was still. Itachi was still.

"Finally, about time. Kisame-san, untie Samehada."

He did as she said, and the almost nineteen year old amputee tied up the blonde.

"When the jutsu is released, I'll bring him back the easy and short way."

"Release it, ototou!" Naiya shouted.

Soon Itachi was panting heavily, trying to keep up with the energy his genjutsu sucked away.

Deidara struggled furiously.

"Let me go, un!"

"No." Naiya eyed him precariously.

"Whattaya mean 'no'? Untie me, hm!"

"No." Naiya picked him up and shoved him over her back, carrying him to the mark on the ground.

"Flying thunder kunai." she threw it and instantly appeared at the new lair, the stone one rather than the condo-like house all 7 of them initially shared.

Naiya stuck the still tied up Deidara on the couch.

"Stay put." she stuck a hand to his forehead, sealing off his movements.

"What'd you do, hm?" he growled.

"I made sure you stayed put." she glared at him.

"Go to hell, un!" he spat in her general direction.

And very soon she was on top of him.

"Try that again, and I will strengthen that seal to the point you won't be _breathing_."

He gulped and backed off a tad.

"Pein-sama, we got the kid." Naiya called, but as he walked into the room, she clutched her chest and stumbled backwards, coughing.

"Naiya-chan?" it was Pein. She had knocked over a lamp and fallen over, and was struggling to breathe.

"Nee-san!" it was Itachi. He was soon at her side, making sure she could still breathe and all that.

A shiver coursed through his body.

"This is bad."

* * *

><p>"Naiya-chan, are you okay?" it was Zetsu-san.<p>

"I dunno." she slurred, still only half conscious.

She physically opened her eyes and observed around her and noticed she was in the hospital again.

"What happened this time?" she tried to hold her pounding head. But they were tied down. With Kakuzu's tentacles. Gross.

"Will you untie me _please_? It's annoying." she snapped.

"Sorry bout that, you were subconsciously attacking yourself, which should explain the bandages." Kakuzu responded, pulling his tentacles away.

"I feel stiff." she stretched and cracked all her joints.

"And Naiya-chan, while we're here we have an offer to make."

"What kind of offer?" she asked.

"We discovered that if Kakuzu binds his tentacles tightly enough in a shape and then attaches them to a living thing, it becomes a fully functioning limb." Zetsu explained.

"I'll try it, if that's what you're asking." she responded.

"Great, Kakuzu will perform the operation immediately, so you have time to recuperate."

"What? Operation?" her eyes grew wide.

"Yeah."

"Do it. Before I change my mind." she laid back in the chair.

"Alright, it will begin momentarily, however we have to establish a sterile field, which will require a change of clothes and all of that..." Zetsu ranted.

"Can ototou be in there with me?" she asked hopefully.

Zetsu, amused at the love she still shared for her brother, accepted.

"Ototou!" Naiya called out the door.

"Hm?" he poked his head in the door.

"Wanna help me get a new leg?" she asked.

"Uh what does this procedure entail, before I say yes?"

"All you gotta do it stand there." she sighed.

"I'll explain." Zetsu brought him into the back room.

* * *

><p>In the back room of the mini hospital the Akatsuki had acquired, Zetsu explained to Itachi what would happen.<p>

"So how will you know if the new leg will work?" he inquired.

"First, her screams will let us know if we're in the neighborhood. Kakuzu will fiddle around with the nerves till she starts kicking us." Zetsu grinned.

"Well, I see." Itachi's face went pale.

"First off, your job will to make sure that she feels okay. It'll just be harder if your nee-chan is... in a mood." Zetsu gulped.

"Yeah, I know that for sure." the 16 year old laughed softly.

"Alright this is what you're gonna do." Zetsu explained.

* * *

><p>"Here, Naiya-chan, change into these." Zetsu handed her the sterile outfit she'd have to wear, considering the fact she'd just been on mission, and even more so she'd been coughing up blood. If the dirt from fetching Deidara wasn't unsanitary enough, blood certainly sealed the deal.<p>

"Yeah, I got it."

Having removed the puppet leg that caused so much pain and discomfort, not to mention time and chakra, Naiya hopped down the hallway.

She emerged from a doorway moments later, wearing white scrubs, pants that cut off where her nub ended and were full length the rest, and a white shirt. She'd also pulled up her hair.

The table she'd be laying on had been set up so that it would accommodate the surgery about to happen.

The table was inclined for her to lean against, and only one thin plank ran off. That was for the full leg to go on, her nub would hang off the edge for easy access.

"Naiya chan, sit down."

"Okay..." she eyed the prongs on either side of the place where her leg rested.

Zetsu slid a thin strap over Naiya's ankle and fastened it on the prong.

"What's that for?" she questioned.

"Personally, me n Kakuzu don't wanna get kicked in the face." Zetsu responded. Itachi was reclining in a chair next to Naiya.

"Now, Naiya-chan, we will not hesitate to knock you out if leaving you awake proves to be too... difficult." Kakuzu warned.

"I got it, let's get going!" she whined.

"Itachi kun, the curtain please."

A curtain dropped down from the ceiling and settled on Naiya's hips.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"Sterile field, and I don't think you should see this." Zetsu's muffled voice came from the other side of the thick, sterile, white curtain.

"It'll be alright, nee-san." Itachi smiled, knowing how nervous Naiya was.

"Arigato, ototou." grinned.

"This could hurt a bit, if it gets unbearable, hold this to your nose and take a deep breath, Zetsu said." Itachi handed her a mask on a pipe of nitrous oxide.

"I got it." Naiya nodded.

"Naiya-chan, we're gonna begin now."

"Got it."

Zetsu took his freezing spray, the stuff making an incision site numb, and sprayed the bottom of the nub, and he could sense Naiya twitching uncomfortably. While waiting for the numbness to take effect, a sign received when the twitching stopped, Zetsu hummed "Mr. Sandman."

"Naiya chan, we're going to cut open the nub now, and begin." Zetsu said, and picked up the scalpel, cutting it open.

Naiya twitched again, and even Kakuzu could see the strain on the strap preventing them from being kicked in the face.

"Begin, Kakuzu." Zetsu stepped aside for the real part of the operation to begin. He began to slowly feed some tentacles into the open wound, and the two could hear agonizing screams on the other side.

"Naiya-chan, you have the mask, remember?" Itachi struggled to keep her calm, but she wasn't listening.

After another agonizing scream, Itachi had had enough. Naiya's nails were digging into her side, and in the midst of her fit, had dropped the nitrous oxide.

He reached across her to grab the mask, and Naiya fidgeted uncomfortably, the pain overtaking her.

At one point, as the tentacles climbed their way through her leg, tears slipped out of her eyes and down her cheeks, it was too much to bear.

Finally, after frantically fumbling for the mask, Itachi pressed the mask to his sister's face and held it there.

She gasped a bit, and slowly closed her eyes.

"Thank you... Ototou..." she smiled and kicked her foot again, a reflex when Kakuzu hit the nerve he was looking for.

* * *

><p>"Kakuzu-san, is it alright now?" Zetsu asked prepared to cut off the non-feeling tentacles that Kakuzu had lost feeling of. Now that they had attached to Naiya, they were under her control.<p>

"The tentacles in the wound leg will react to the ones under her control, they're wrapping around the nerves and taking root in her nervous system."

"Very interesting. Wrap it up." Zetsu said and left Kakuzu to it, getting up to prepare Naiya's medication for post-surgery treatment.

Very soon, Naiya woke up again. The nitrous oxide wore off and she was kind of loopy. Scratch that, she was very loopy. She became distraught, seeing only one finger until Itachi outstretched her hand and proved she still had five on each hand.

"Naiya-chan, we're stitching-"

"Don't bother, she's too loopy to understand." Itachi sighed.

Oh was he wrong. By the time Itachi began to relax, Naiya's loopy phase wore away.

She was soon crying out in pain again as Kakuzu's tentacles penetrated her skin once more.

She kicked violently, but a sedative was injected into her lower thigh by Kakuzu.

Just before she went under, Kakuzu noticed something.

In a very relaxed fashion, Naiya was wiggling her toes.

On both feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Her not having a leg caused complications for the plot. To make Naiya non-MAry sue, she'll still have major health complications that'll affect her ninja capabilities. Tell me if she gets too MAry-Sue like, and I'll make her addicted to her pain killers, or something to affect her health more and then fix the Mary-Sue-ness of it all. <strong>

**Later!**

**Gaara Sempai**


	6. Proper Introductions

**I'm back! Didja miss me? I like where this story is going. It makes me upset, cause Naiya's life is officially hell on earth. Read the story, my wonderful readers!**

Chap 6

"Naiya-chan, wake up." Itachi was shaking her, and he was smiling. That was unusual.

"What is it?" she growled and sat up. She was in her bed. It was warm and comfortable, like it had been occupied for quite some time.

"Do you remember?" Itachi asked.

"Remember what?"

"What happened?"

"No."

"I see... Well Naiya-chan, there was a tumor in your right leg, benign so it wouldn't have hurt you of we left it, but Zetsu-sempai analyzed it further and..."

"And what?"

"You coulda died, nee san, it was sucking out your chakra."

"I see."

"So, you'll get blood drawn every week or so from now on, till three years have passed without any signs of said disease. Luckily Zetsu-sempai found an antidote and if it comes back we'll just give you that and you'll be fine." he explained.

"Arigato." she looked distantly at him.

"For what, nee-san?" he asked, grinning.

"For what else? For looking out for me, ototou." Naiya hugged him, a gesture he didn't expect. It was a false gesture of gratitude. In truth, Naiya hated it when Itachi felt he had to look out for her.

"Get some rest, I shall notify the other members you have awoken." with that Itachi flashed out of the room, once again, putting up the barrier hiding his real self from the others. Naiya flopped back uneasily. Just because she was sick didn't mean Itachi had to watch over her... or should she just be grateful he loved her so much?

Damn, didn't he know what a blow it took to her pride every time he had to look out for and save her?

The self-confliction ended when Naiya she heard a knock on the door.

"Naiya-chan." it was Zetsu.

"Huh?" she stared at him in a drowsy fashion.

"I'm here to draw blood again." he sat down beside her, on a chair.

"Are you okay?" he asked sticking the needle into her inner elbow, noticing a distant and almost disheartened look in her eyes.

"No, I'm okay." she smiled falsely.

"Alright. When you feel okay, get up. However, no strenuous activity like running, jumping, training... especially not training until the stitches come out. Understood?"

"Yeah, I get it. I'll be out in a bit, sempai." Naiya sighed.

"Okay."

~~~~~~

About an hour later, Naiya finally decided to get out of bed, and go see everyone. According to alerts she'd received from observing what the members were doing via seeing the world through Itachi's eyes and Kagetsuku, Naiya could tell Kakuzu was making Chicken Wing Dip for lunch.

Chicken wing dip was the perfect blend of cheese, chicken, ranch, hot sauce, celery... all baked to perfection and tasting like a massive chicken wing, even more so when Deidara made it. It was just… different. Nobody could recreate it just like him.

Naiya loved wing dip. It was the best.

Naiya pulled herself up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her new foot was yes, very ugly, but made her whole and for that, she couldn't thank Zetsu and Kakuzu enough.

Naiya stared down at her feet and grinned as she wiggled her toes.

The almost 19 year old brushed her wavy brunette hair and tied it back in a low ponytail.

After that, Naiya lazily pulled on her cloak and ring, opening the door and walking out down the hallway.

"Evening, Naiya-chan." the first person she saw was Sasori.

"What time is it?" she groaned tiredly.

"Around 5:30." He responded.

"And I smell wing dip." she grinned.

"Absolutely, hurry up or there won't be any left." he, too, grinned.

"I'll do that." she quickened her pace, only to fall.

"You okay?" Sasori helped her up off the ground.

"Yeah, not used to actually feeling both if my legs, you know?" Naiya got her footing a bit.

"I know the feeling, I mean I don't feel anything now, but I used to actually be part person, more so than I am now... And yeah, it was difficult only feeling half of myself."

"Yeah, don't I know the feeling? Listen, is Dei-chan around? I wanna apologize for uh... tying him up and leaving him on the couch." Naiya laughed nervously.

"Uh yeah, he's resting comfortably in my spot on the couch." Sasori glared at the doorway.

"Well it was nice talking, I'm gonna get going before the dip's all gone."

"You do that." he grinned and closed the door to his bedroom after walking inside.

Naiya grabbed a helping of wing dip and chips, returning to her favorite spot on the couch.

Deidara gave her a nasty glare.

"We never properly introduced ourselves, did we?"

He still glared.

"Would you stop that?" she glared back this time. Little sparks went off in their brains. With him sitting furiously still, Naiya turned away and munched on a chip.

"My name's Uchiha Naiya, what's yours?" Naiya held out a hand, as if to shake.

"Deidara, un." he grumbled and shook her hand, and soon he found himself dragged through the air and hurled onto his back.

"That was for staring." Naiya stuck out her tongue at the blonde, who groveled on the ground. She got up, and helped him off the ground.

"You okay?" she asked.

He was taken aback, startled at the bi-polarness of the moment.

"I'm fine, un." he grumbled and stood up.

"I shall see you soon, Dei-chan." Naiya waved and poofed out of the area, for suspense, not for traveling long distance.

Naiya curled up in her bed again after that, and fell asleep.

~ ψ(｀∇´)ψ ~


	7. The Visit

**Alright I'm back! Don't kill me for being late, it's just my rule is I have to write a chapter before I upload a chapter... and I've had difficulty writing a chapter. Life gets** **tough, and it's not that I haven't had time for you guys it's just apparently I have to be "committed" to the things I sign up for. Fun.**

**Read onward!**

**Remember, I don't own much in this story. Just Naiya-chan and part of the plot. That's all I swear. If I owned Naruto, I would've had Sasuke kill Sakura way back when he left the village. And then he'd come back and him and Naruto would get married and have secks. But that's just me.**

* * *

><p>chapter 7<p>

Two years passed. Naiya got more and more sturdy using her new leg. Soon she was able to perform complex taijutsu again, if she had the energy.

The course of the disease ravaging her immune system had changed, it still sucked chakra and that was bad. Itachi had contracted something similar. But it was killing him faster.

Itachi had accepted the fact he definitely would not live to his full life expectancy, but he probably had three or four years left. But Naiya hadn't quite grasped the concept.

"We're going to the Leaf today, Kisame." an almost 19 year old Itachi walked into the kitchen.

A 21 year old, and looking rather sickly, Naiya Uchiha munched on some ramen.

"Can I come with?"

"No, you're dead." he rolled his eyes, as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"Then can I at least watch, I wanna see what our beloved village looks like now!" she mocked.

"You can watch." he glared down on her. "But only intervene if nessecary, understood?"

"Hai. But first, I must restrengthen all of your seals. It's been a little over 5 years and I'm sensing little chakra from all of you, even Kisame, who probably has the highest concentration of chakra here. _In one body_." with that last addition, she eyed Pein.

"Do what you like." he rolled his purple eyes.

Soon the seals were done, and Itachi and Kisame were on their way.

"I need absolute silence, so I'll be in my room." the pale and sickly woman retreated to the bedroom she'd called home for almost 6 years.

Naiya sat cross-legged on her bed. She didn't want him to go, the jounin would hate him. Even with Kisame... enough Jounin and they'd both be killed.

"Ox Horse Boar!"

"Itachi, can you hear me? Where are you?"

Naiya sat idly, waiting. It had been almost 14 hours since last hearing from her ototou, and she was getting worried.

"Naiya-chan, you want some food?" it was Pein, he brought pizza. Even Pein knew how worried Naiya was about her brother.

"Yes please..." she sighed.

"Just entering Konoha." Itachi's voice was heard at long last.

"Itachi, you alright?" it was Naiya's turn to worry about her ototou.

"We've encountered many jounin, no worries though. Tell Pein-sama we aren't safe, Kakashi and Jiraiya know everything about the Organization." he was saying.

"The Organization's secrets aren't safe, he's saying." Naiya relayed to the orange-haired man standing in her room.

"What?" his jaw dropped.

"He says it's Jiraiya, and that they've encountered 4 Leaf Jounin, all very strong. One almost took down Kisame, named Maito Gai."

"Itachi, let me in!" she essentially yelled at him.

"Hai."

Soon Naiya could see all Itachi saw. She ejected her soul from her body, and trailed behind her ototou. But she was shot back into her body moments later.

"The Uzumaki brat is just up ahead, he's with the Sannin Jiraiya." Itachi said to Kisame.

"And Sasuke's there too." Itachi said to Naiya.

"What? Is he okay? I'm coming right now!"

"No, Naiya!"

Click. Disconnected.

"Itachi... You were right, I've fostered my hatred for you... and today you die! It ends here!" Sasuke lit up a Chidori.

"Chidori?" Itachi remarked.

"Sasuke, that's enough." Naiya had appeared behind Sasuke, gripping his wrist and pulling him backwards into a hug. An eerie smoke drifted from her body, adding to the effect she was dead.

"Nee-san?" Sasuke whipped around.

"You're dead!" he gasped and fell backwards.

Naiya smiled warmly.

"Hello, Captain Obvious." she grinned, pulling him into her lap, using the humor he'd known her for before her "death."

"Then why?" he was kicking trying to escape.

"Sasuke! Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto body-checked Naiya out of the way and picked him up. Naiya screamed as she hit the wall. Itachi stood still.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"I'm his sister dumbass!"

"Then you're dead!" Naruto leaned Sasuke against the wall.

"Yeah. No shit." Naiya rolled her eyes.

"I put chakra into a seal so when Sasuke awakened his second-comma Sharingan, I would be there to guide him, alive or dead. But yeah, I can still feel pain." she rolled her eyes and cracked her shoulder back into place.

"My time is limited. Now, if you'll excuse me, Uzumaki-gaki."

"How do you know me?" he asked.

"A) when I was alive, I met you at Ichiraku a couple times.

B) I was there when you were born, your otou-chan was my sensei. We've been over this." she rolled her eyes at his naïvete.

"So who is my dad?" he asked.

"Ask Jiraiya-sensei." Naiya's "spirit" stuck her tongue out at the Sannin, who turned red now that everyone was looking at him.

"Good seeing you, Jiraiya-san." she grinned.

Naruto stared at the Sannin, as if begging to know who his father was.

"In due time, Naruto-chung." he patted the blonde's head.

"Now, my time's about up. It was nice seeing you, Sasuke-kun." Naiya leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"And you, Itachi. I'll never forgive you for killing me!" she thumped his forehead and winked. He did all he could to not laugh at how overboard his nee-san was going with the "I'm dead." act. It was quite funny.

"And you, Hoshigaki Kisame, keep him in line." she directed her furious glare at the Samehada wielder.

"Got it." he chuckled.

"Toad's belly prison!" Jiraiya suddenly yelled, and smashed the ground with his hand. The hallway turned into a toad's belly. Naiya, Kisame, and Itachi were held fast in the goop.

"Goodbye..." Naiya pretended to fade again. With a jutsu, she did a substitution, sparkles and dust fell in a heap where she stood, like she died again.

"Go, Kisame." Itachi was giving the order to flee.

"Yeah."

Itachi Amaterasu'd the living shit out of the wall.

"Naiya, why did you follow me?" he cursed silently.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, have you woken up?" it was Tsunade, she had healed him.<p>

"Is she...?" he asked.

"Yes, Sasuke. Naiya is dead. I know you loved her and all... but she was confirmed dead. The particles left behind were confirmed to be that of a chakra revival, meaning she planned this the night of her murder. You won't be seeing your sister any time soon." Tsunade sighed.

"Get some rest, and lay back. You've got a bad head injury and that's why everything's so foggy. We have a psychologist standing by, if you need anything or just want to talk, call for Shizune-san." Tsunade squeezed his hand.

"We'll help you through this."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I was happy with how it turned out. I started Chapter 9 about 10 minutes ago. But I have to finish that and start ten before I'll upload. This'll take some time. I don't try to blow you all off. ^_^ Later!<strong>


	8. Coping with Loss

**Hello! Sorry I'm so late with this. I finished 9 yesterday. Sorry it's so short, this is somewhat of a filler chapter while I continue with the plot. Expect this story to end in about 5 or 6 chapters. Leaning more towards 5. Then I'm starting a new story. It'll be a collaboration between me and ChippyUchiha, for those of you who know her. She'll be the one posting it, I think. I actually think most of the readers who review my stories actually come from Chippy... not like I have a problem with that! ^_^ Me n Chippy are like, bestest friends :D**

**Anywho, prepare for another heartbreak! I'm making Naiya's life HELL. Eh heh. Sorry. It seems all my stories have Itachi or Gaara in them... sometimes both. Keep in mind I do requests! Has to be a oneshot, unless I fall in love with my plot line. Keep in mind in yaoi couples (my favorite kinds of requests) the first name will be the seme. *cough* Top *cough* And in straight couples, females belong on the bottom (sorry, I know females are more competent it just works better for the writing process) I refrain from yuri couples. Simply because, no there's not anything wrong with it, it is just never my best writing. And I also don't know how it works (^-^")**

**Anywho, read AND THEN REVIEW, HM! ಠ_ಠ **(**Dei-chan, trololo) **

Many more years passed. Word had been received of Orochimaru's death and Sasuke's defection. Naiya wept openly for days, proving she wasn't a heartless bastard.

"Naiya-chan, don't cry." Itachi rubbed her back.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." she whispered.

"I understand."

"Naiya-chan, I'm going on mission tomorrow." Itachi smiled. He was now 21, and she was 23.

"Hai. Don't get hurt." she clutched his neck. They had grown very close.

He whispered slowly so she couldn't hear him.

"Thank you, for being the best nee-san ever. There's too much to thank you for."

Naiya fell asleep on the couch, her head in the concave of Sasori's tummy. They'd been courting, so it was normal. A jutsu had been cast upon the puppet master so that his puppet body would return only when engaged in combat. He was a normal man, just a skilled puppeteer otherwise.

"Take care of her. Please." Itachi pleaded with the redhead.

"I got her, don't worry." he grinned.

He leaned down and kissed Naiya on the cheek and departed out the door. It was special, he'd have shown this type of affection when they were both very young.

"I'll take care of her. Really." Sasori's face was stern.

"Hai, arigatou." he bowed and exited the cave.

* * *

><p>Itachi's face hit the wall. Sasuke stood next to his deceased brother, and fell over too.<p>

* * *

><p>"Itachi is dead." Zetsu said, after gathering all of the members.<p>

Naiya fell to her hands and knees, sobbing.

"Who could've done this?" she cried out through sobs.

"It was Sasuke."

Naiya's tears hit the floor as she wept.

The other Akatsuki filtered out, leaving just Naiya and Sasori.

Naiya sobbed and cried in Sasori's warm and comforting chest until her eyes were too dry to cry any further.

"There, there. You'll be okay, trust me." he ran his fingers through her hair.

"He's dead, Sasori. My ototou is dead!" she clawed at the ground.

"It'll be alright." he stroked her back again.

"I have to go sleep. I'll see you later tonight or tomorrow."

"Don't do anything rash." Sasori called after Naiya, who stopped. She knew he was right.

Naiya pulled off her cloak and threw it onto the ground, just changing and climbing into bed to go out later. Just a nap...

* * *

><p>Naiya just barely opened her eyes an hour or so later.<p>

There was a bright light creaking of a door, and there was a whisper. The door closed. Her body tensed up as the footsteps approached.

The Sharingan was activated. Naiya used it to look around, and saw Tobi in her room.

"Tobi? Is that you?" she squinted, wiping the tired and sadness from her eyes.

"Yup! It's me!" his cheery voice filled the room.

"I thought you were someone else." she relaxed and leaned back.

"I'm sorry to do this, Naiya-chan." Tobi said.

"Do what?" she asked.

"This." he swung the metal bat.

Unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Also! I found this and thought it was coolio!<strong>

** /\ /\**

**{ O O }  
>~~|~ V ~|~~<strong>

**`-'_**

**{ }\ |\_\_ W**

**\_/ /(_E \_/**

**MM**

**Tee hee, it's a cat. **

**And my iPod cracked. NUUUU! _ STUPID GRAVITY!~**

**BTW the plot in this chapter has 489 words. Too short, I know. 10s almost done, so ja... I'll update within the next two weeks~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm back! Did you miss me? I hope so. (^-^") **

**Alright! LET'S GET STARTED!**

* * *

><p>Consciousness came slowly for 23 year old Naiya Uchiha.<p>

It was dark... too dark. There was a crate in the far corner under a candle. Tobi seated on top of the crate besides the candle. A sleeping Sasuke lay bandaged on a cot next to the crate.

"Naiya-san, are you awake?" Tobi asked softly, so as not to wake the teen to the right.

"Where am I?" Naiya twitched uncomfortably. Her lip and head were swollen on the right side. Her ear was as well. Blood trickled from the side of her head where the bat had connected.

"Where the truth will be revealed." Tobi's usually cheery voice deepened.

"What?" Naiya's eye that wasn't swollen widened.

Tobi made a few hand signs and with glowing, eerie purple flaming fingertips.

"Stay away from me, leave me alone!" Naiya shouted, backing further up against the wall to avoid the jutsu at hand.

Soon Naiya was back as far into the wall as the laws of physics and bindings would allow.

Naiya twisted her neck back, but the hand was too close. Tobi's fingers pressed up against her forehead and cast the jutsu. Naiya's limps and joints went limp. Her mouth barely opened.

Tobi unwrapped the ropes and moved Naiya to the wall on the side of an opening. Two shackles on chains laid against the wall. They had seals on them, to restrict movement and chakra.

Her wrists were slid into the shackles as she struggled pathetically.

"Let go of me!" she spat as the shackles clasped.

Tobi's fist collided with her jaw, and it hung open gently.

"Ow..." she whined, gasping for air.

"Do not touch me, Tobi!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened his eyes slowly.<p>

"Do not touch me!" he heard a furious scream like that of his sister's.

But no... she was dead.

"Don't touch me!" he heard a spitting noise, and then a punch.

"Stupid wench." The one in the orange mask stepped back into view.

"Itachi is dead, you've won."

The two heard a sad whimper.

"You know, Itachi was trying to protect you."

"What?" with that, Sasuke sat up, alert and Naiya cringed.

"You think you know everything about your brother... but you know nothing."

"Sasuke! Don't listen to him, it's all lies!" Naiya screamed over him.

"Silence."

"I suppose I should introduce myself.."

Tobi began to lift off his mask, revealing his Sharingan.

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes changed to resemble Itachi's Mangyekou, and Amaterasu flew out of it, attacking Tobi.

"Yes!" Naiya smirked, hearing Tobi's screams.

"Sasuke, do not listen to Tobi!" Naiya warned him.

"Who are you? You aren't my sister!" Sasuke grumbled.

"I am Naiya..."

"You're just toying with my mind! Go away!" Sasuke hissed, and Naiya's heart sank.

"Anyway, listen to me, Tobi's a bad dude-"

A lightning style jutsu coursed through her veins, and she screamed again. Darkness.

Time must've passed, because when she woke up, Naiya only saw Tobi leaned forward, holding Sasuke's chin.

"Breathe..." Tobi was saying.

"What did you do to him? What did you say?" Naiya struggled against the shackles.

"I told him the truth, and he's been like this for the last hour."

"Shut up!" Naiya hissed.

"Do not touch me!" Sasuke slapped Tobi across the arm, looking very vulnerable.

"How am I supposed to believe this? Itachi wanted to kill me and..."

"You're alive, aren't you?"

Sasuke stopped.

Naiya's heart sank again. He was believing the truth... This couldn't happen.

* * *

><p>After Naiya's injuries had healed, she was to bring Sasuke back to the base. His tagalongs were super annoying.<p>

That Karin girl? Having to potentially work with her made her want to commit suicide. God damn Tobi's stupid "no self injury" seal. Now she couldn't die from self inflicted wounds.

"This'll be... our room, Karin." Naiya shuddered at 'our.'

"Alright! This seems amazing and... Oooh! What's this?" She sat on the bed, laying back for a minute before moving on to the next thing.

She picked up a picture of the family sitting on the dresser. Naiya was sitting on the porch to her old house, tiny Itachi sitting beside her. A newborn Sasuke was in her arms.

"Oooh, pretty!" she smiled, picking it up.

"I love Sasuke..." she ran around singing.

"That. Is. So. Totally. It!" Naiya fumed.

"Do not touch anything!" she growled.

"Then where will I sleep?" Karin asked dimly.

"I don't care, just don't touch anything!" Naiya pouted and flopped onto her bed.

Most of the original Akatsuki were dead. It was just Naiya, Tobi, Kisame and Zetsu, plus the new recruits. They were super annoying.

"I feel... so weak..." Naiya thought. The disease affecting her progressed further each day.

* * *

><p>"Karin, go find Sasuke or something. I'm going to go take a shower."<p>

"Sasuke-kunnn, Sasuke-kunn~" she ran out screaming, and a collision with a young man, followed by a thump, saying they'd hit the ground, a disappointed 'Hn.' and a squeal, let Naiya know Karin had found her ototou.

Naiya pulled off her cloak and remainder of her clothing, proceeding to walk into the bathroom adjacent to the room she was in. She started the water and stepped inside the shower.

After she was all wet, Naiya began to wash her body with the vanilla soap Deidara had left behind. It smelled really good.

The water surrounding her feet began to thicken considerably, and Naiya stepped back as a human began to form. She yelped.

"What the fuck?" she hissed, kicking the figure.

"Hey, that's not chill." Suigetsu's face formed on the ground.

Doing a quick hand seal, Naiya knelt down on the ground and coursed lightning through the water-like being.

"What are you?" Naiya turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself, also pulling the hidden blade from the boundary between her fake leg and the real one, holding it cautiously.

"I'm a new member!" he grinned.

"Eh?" she asked.

"And you have nice boobs." he grinned.

"Shut up, you damn pervert!" she coursed more lightning through his body.

* * *

><p>Naiya, still wrapped in a towel, dragged a half solidified, electrically charged Suigetsu by the throat down the hall.<p>

"Sasuke!" she angrily pounded on the door to his room.

"Keep your damn henchman thing out of my shower! Teach him some freaking manners!" she threw the water figure at her ototou.

"I'm sorry, nee-san.." he bowed his head and collected Suigetsu, slamming the door.

Naiya stormed down the hall to finish her shower, completely exhausted from becoming overly upset. The disease coursing through her veins fed on her energy, for all that she used, the disease would suck out as much as she used. As she'd gotten super upset, the tumor had doubled used energy.

After Naiya cautiously finished her shower, and got dressed.

"I have to go see Zetsu..." she gasped for air, slowly making her way down the hall to the infirmary.

"What have we here? It's Naiya-chan!" White Zetsu smiled.

"I'm tired, can you fix that?" she gasped again.

"You were really upset, it's no surprise you ended up here for a much needed energy supplement."

"I got it... Don't get so mad.." she moped.

"Not necessarily. Anyway, I'll need to do my routine checks now."

"Alright."

Zetsu slipped the blood pressure cuff around her arm and began pumping air.

"Oww, oww, it hurts, stop it!" she hissed.

"Okay, okay." he deflated the cuff and removed it quickly.

Naiya just stared at her arm. It was bruised, purple, and ugly.

"I'd say you have about eight months left, Naiya-chan." Zetsu frowned.

"Oh..." her face grew stern for a moment.

"Zetsu.."

"What is it, Naiya-chan?" he asked.

"How much will this hurt me, in the long run?"

"It won't be easy, Naiya-chan." he sighed.

"Hn..." she grumbled, trying to act tough.

"You don't have to act tough around us, Naiya-chan." White Zetsu said.

"I know..." her eyes brimmed with tears, disheartened at the news. He leaned forward and hugged her.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>A heart-wrenching <strong>**end to a chapter of reunion, and then the news that could tear the remaining Uchiha even further apart. Wow, I feel so wise!**

**Anywho~ Just so you know, as of right now, since the last chapter I've killed off Sasori (Naiya's lover)**

**Just to make her life hell. Just a fun fact for you about me. My grandfather sneezes loudly.  
><strong>


	10. Captured Kind of

**Yo ho ho (it's a pirate's life for me XD)**

**How's it been? I've been very busy taking Regents exams and State Testing. On material we weren't taught.**

**But on a high note, the kid I like acknowledged me today  
>!<strong>

**And kids from my school are starting to acknowledge my accomplishments as a writer. *cough* TP *cough* :P**

**BTW~ Who of you play Naruto: Shippuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3? If you do shoot me a PM (or leave a review) with your friend number in it~**

**Mine is: **

**1635-7260-9722**

**Anywho, my name is "Orihara Izaya" from Durarara. It also means "He/She who watches over the crowd." Just a fun fact.**

**Anyway, if you ask I'll usually play. Has to be after 3 pm EST on any day of the week though. So I doubt thst'll work for most of you. Anywho, onto the storryyyyy~**

Nee-san 10

Another year or so passed. Of the new recruits, only Sasuke remained. And, against Zetsu's predictions, Naiya didn't die. Her will to live was too strong, stated one of his theories.

"Naiya, you will be going to back up Kisame. Seems he's in a bit of trouble." Kabutomaru said.

"What kind of trouble?" she asked.

"Just needs some backup. He's on the big turtle island in the surrounding waters of Kumogakure."

"And Kabutomaru.." Naiya said, about to leave the building.

"Yes, Naiya-chan?"

"The Kagetsuku marks do not go away postmortem."

"Flying Thunder God: Turtle Island."

Naiya appeared in the wilderness and began to wander about.

"Is he dead?" she heard the familiar voice of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Is who dead?" Naiya appeared in the clearing.

The Konoha-nin looked up, officially taking fighting stances.

"Are you here for me again?" Naruto asked, stepping forward.

"No, no. I've already collected both of my Jinchuuriki. I'm here on different business."

"You're looking sickly, Uchiha Naiya-san." Yamato said.

"I'm supposed to be dead. A severe illness ravages my system and increases exponentially each day. At best, I have a week. Maybe less." she smiled.

"Why would you smile about death?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, Tobi's told you what he thinks to be the truth about me, right?" Naiya asked.

"Yeah, Hiruzen-sama told you it was a mission-"

"That's false. I killed them because I wanted to." she lied. The Uchiha had to maintain their honor.

"Wha-?" Naruto fell back.

"You could call me a cold-blooded murderer." she smiled, bringing out her Mangyekou Sharingan.

"Do something!" Aoba shouted. Might Guy had finally gotten comfortable wrapped around his leg, so he was not an option, for now. Guy might just have to move, even though he was in immense pain from unleashing up to the Gate of Joy.

"Who's this blood from?" Naiya skillfully dodged the kunai Naruto hurled, gesturing to a massive blob on the ground.

"Your friend Kisame killed himself to withhold intel from Aoba."

"What?" She cartwheeled backwards to dodge the small knives. Big mistake.

Snap.

"Damn it, my arm." the bone was crumbling.

Snap.

Her original leg crumbled as well. Soon she couldn't stand. Her pelvis began to disintegrate and she lay against the tree, passed out from the pain.

"Lay her forward on her stomach on the ground." Yamato directed. Naruto gently adjusted her body so as not to hurt her. It was just... he couldn't believe that she was a cold blooded murderer. Just based upon how she looked when she found out Kisame died.

Soon Naiya was kneeled on the ground. Two wooden pillars erupted from the ground, and they transformed into stocks.

Naiya's face stuck through a hole in the wood, her arms in two more besides it.

Aoba whispered something to Yamato she could barely make out.

"We'll have to bring her to Inoichi for more information."

As Aoba approached, her face turned changed and became almost an expression of happiness.

"Naiya-chan, this won't hurt." he grinned, and she nodded like "I understand."

* * *

><p>Five or so distinct memories stood out in Naiya's mind. Aoba skipped around a bit, looking for intel.<p>

* * *

><p>"Naiya, you are a disappointment to our family!" Fugaku shouted, pushing her into the rain. He slammed the door in her face.<p>

Soon Naiya's clothes were doused and so was she. She wandered aimlessly about. Fugaku had gone too far. As punishment for being born, he restricted her chakra. He also wouldn't feed her in hopes she'd die.

She wandered about, eventually falling to the ground.

Why had she refused Itachi's help? Was she too proud? If she'd accepted her brother's kind offer, she wouldn't be in this mess. He suggested to hide out back and he'd help her out. But no...

Soon, a figure clad in black appeared over her. He carried bread. The rain stopped over her head when he held out the umbrella.

"Come with me, Naiya-san. My ca-san will help you out." Shisui Uchiha picked her up out of the rain and carried her into his house, on the way, she nibbled the bread delicately, slowly.

Leaning her against the wall, he hand fed her the bread. It tasted good.

"Ca-san, get her a change of clothes!" Shisui shouted to his mother.

"Sleep here tonight, Naiya. I'll bring you home in the morning." he smiled, and she fell asleep.

Naiya woke up sleeping on Shisui's bare chest, wearing his clothes that were far too big.

"Sleep well?" he chuckled as she sat up.

"Yes. Thank you, very much." she smiled.

* * *

><p>"Shisui... I'm sorry." she hugged him. He was upset, no doubt.<p>

"No... no... you have to do this..."

"Thing is, I don't." she lied.

"I see..." he turned. Small spots of water trailed on the ground behind him.

"Damn it..." Naiya cried too. She loved him so much... and she'd have to kill him.

If he didn't kill himself.

* * *

><p>"Nee-san, Hiruzen-sama wants to know if this mission is too stressful for you. Do you want to go through with it?" Itachi was sitting in the rogue anbu detection unit with his sister.<p>

"I'll do it... I'll do it..." she breathed out the words slowly, as if they pained her.

"He also thinks it'll be best if you kill  
>ca-san and otou-san." Itachi stated seriously.<p>

"If the Hokage wills it, it is a task I must complete." she sat up on the wooden bench and stood up, hugging her brother.

"Itachi... through all of this... just stay who you are, okay?"

"I promise, nee-san. Just.. so our clan maintains its honour, let's keep the coup a secret."

"I couldn't agree more..." she cried, shaking around him. She was sobbing, overwhelmed by her task.

* * *

><p>"Tobi, tell me you didn't!" Naiya cried in despair, pounding her head on the table.<p>

"Plan Tsuki no Me is underway. I have declared war on the Four Great Nations." he said.

"You can't do this, we're doomed! I want out!" she pouted.

"We'll send forty thousand White Zetsu to the first battle site." Tobi said, pointing on a map that Naiya made sure to get a good look at.

"I do not like this at all!" she growled.

"And then another fourteen thousand over here. We'll keep many here for the next battle."

"Whatever, do you want me to mark them now?" she growled.

"That will not be nessecary."

"Thank the heavens! I don't wanna mark a hundred thousand of these freaking clones!" she returned to her room.

* * *

><p>"Itachi has been killed by Sasuke." Zetsu reported.<p>

"What? This cannot be!" Naiya wailed.

"Tell me the truth, Zetsu!" she grabbed him by the cloak and pulled him closer to her.

"Itachi is dead." Black Zetsu said again.

"Zetsu!" she threatened again.

"Naiya, stop!" Sasori wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back. By the time the both hit the ground, she was crying.

"He can't be dead!" she wailed.

"Naiya, calm down." he kissed her on the cheek.

"This should not have happened, Sasori..." she sobbed into his chest.

"Life is a difficult thing, Naiya." Sasori rubbed her back gently, feeling the sobs shake her body.

"Why?" she cried loudly.

"I'm not sure. One of the most mysterious things about God is his plan for us."

Exhausted and cried out, Naiya fell asleep on her lover's chest.

As she slept, Sasori wiped the dry tears off her face.

"Promise me you won't do anything rash." he said quietly.

"She... she has feelings and..." Aoba stuttered, falling backwards.

"What kind of intel could you gather?" Yamato asked.

"Not a lot, but I found one good thing that'll make up for lost energy. I know where they'll launch their next attack, and how many." he smiled proudly. "But she actually is not a bad person."

"Now gather her up, we'll deliver her back at HQ." Yamato said.

"Wait... wait..." she moaned from the stocks, blood trickling from both sides of her mouth.

"What is it?"

"Itachi's grave site is near here..." her breathing became labored.

"I want to make sure Kabutomaru hasn't done something to it is all- agh!" she cried out in pain to finish her statement.

"I don't see why not..." Aoba sighed.

Yamato undid the bindings, and simple wood cuffs held her restrained.

"I..." her face turned slightly red.

"What is it?"

"Cannot walk..." she finished, becoming increasingly embarrassed.

"Why betray your organization, Naiya?" Naruto asked, putting her on his back.

"Now that Kisame is dead, I've lost the last reason I stuck around. My brother is dead, and my lover is gone as well. Kisame and I were close friends, and now he's gone." she said sadly.

"You can take these off, I couldn't hurt anyone if I wanted to..." Naiya raised her hands a bit.

"Turn left here, Naruto." she said, pointing with her now loose hands.

"Why'd you bury Itachi on Turtle Island, anyway?" Yamato asked disapprovingly.

"We came here on a mission once, and he fell in love with the place."

"Turn left at the fork in the road." Naiya laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. Even being alive was incredibly difficult.

"It hasn't been disturbed." Naiya said, a slight happiness in her voice.

"Bring her back now." Yamato said to his team.

Naiya's hands flexed gently, squeezing Naruto's coat.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just in a lot of pain.." she breathed in and out heavily.

"The guys back home'll take care of you." he smiled, handing the frail young woman to Yamato, who had constructed a coffin like case of wood to carry her on his back while making sure she couldn't hurt anyone and that no more bones would snap.

"I can tell you all everything I know." she winced, flexing her finger bones again before being placed in the coffin-like structure.

"Your cooperation is a welcome departure from the antics of your fellow members." Yamato sealed the box, and Naiya fell asleep, content to be of help to the Village she once knew and still loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww~! Naiya cares about Ita-sama. Anyway! Me and ChippyUchiha are going to do a collab! I'm also doing:<strong>

**Wait for it. Wait for it. **

**Naruto Hunger Games. It'll be a total spam-a-thon of the original, but who cares? It'll be different in a few ways. Tee hee.**

**After that, me and 0-chaos-0 will be doing a collab as well. Probably for Avatar the Last Airbender though. I'm gonna do one of those too one of these days. Like a ZukoOC. Tee hee.**

**Review, gosh darn it!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh hey! I'm doign a mega upload. I'm sorry,I got bored of this whimsical tale. It's a weak ending, and I apologize. Two more chapters and it's over. **

Nee-san 11

"Uchiha Naiya, the process will commence momentarily." Inoichi Yamanaka said to her. She had been placed in some kind of sealing coffin made of sand and rock, and only her head and bare shoulders stuck out.

"This whole thing is an unnecessary waste of chakra, I could just tell you everything." she sighed.

"Again, your cooperation with us is very welcome." he said.

"I know you're there, Gaara-san." she said, and the Kazekage stepped out.

"I'm here to supervise." he explained.

"Very well. Her memories will be displayed on the screen."

"What? No, I object!" she struggled in a futile manner. She was too weak.

"We won't show much, if any of your past." Inoichi said, his fingertips glowing blue and pressing to her forehead.

Her head fell limp and hit the desk in front of her.

"Please pay attention, as we reveal her past." Inoichi said.

Everyone in the room brought their attention to the screen.

"Naiya-chan, come play with me!" a four year old Sasuke tugged at her skirt. It was an important day in the Uchiha estate. A clan meeting was to take place.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. Next time." she thumped him with her middle and index finger on the forehead.

"Awww! Why is it you and Itachi-nii always smack me on the forehead and say next time! It's annoying!" he pouted, his chubby cheeks becoming rosy.

Naiya laughed.

"Oh Sasuke, it means we love you." she bent down to his eye level and kissed him on the cheek.

"Itachi'll play with us too, after the gathering." she stood up and ran after her ca-san, who was calling her.

* * *

><p>"Push me higher, nee-san!" Sasuke cried from the swing Naiya was pushing him on.<p>

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I have to go on a mission to the Sand today. Ask Itachi." she smiled.

"Okay, nee-san." he rushed forward, hugging her around the knees.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Stay safe, nee-san." he handed her a dandelion puff.

"I'll come back, honey bunch." she hugged him, and made her way to Sunagakure.

* * *

><p>"Naiya, Shisui threw himself into Nakano River yesterday." His mother said at the door.<p>

"What?" her eyes grew wide, and tears spilled out of them.

"Do you know anything?"

"I mean... we split up two days ago but... But..." she stuttered, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"I see..." his mother closed the door gently.

It began to rain.

"My best friend is gone... having a special Sharingan isn't worth this." she cried into her hands.

* * *

><p>"Itachi, Naiya, you have been selected for this job." The Hokage said solemnly.<p>

"I understand..." she whispered.

"When?" was all Itachi said.

"Twenty days." he responded.

"Oh..." she stood up and left the room, without permission.

Walking into their house, Naiya locked herself in her bedroom.

Taking her fist, she pounded it into the wall. It began to crumble around it.

"They brought it upon themselves..." she whispered, trying to convince herself everything would be okay.

"Naiya? Naiya where are you?" Itachi was called.

"In my room, ototou." she said, pulling her fist from the wall. It was bleeding.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I haven't slept in days, since I had to kill the man from Rain. He had children, Itachi. The man had children!" she cried. "What are we doing to Sasuke by doing this?"

"Potentially saving his life. The Fourth Great Ninja War could easily start if our family does this! We don't need another, so few years after the last. It's been nine years, it's too early for another war!" he almost yelled.

"I need sleep... I think I'll go request a stop mission from Hokage-sama. That and sleepy pills. If I don't sleep soon... I'll go mad!" she cried.

"I'll go too... I need some time off..." he sighed, stretching.

"So few days left..." she stared at the hole in the wall.

"It'll be difficult... but think... haven't you always wanted to be the unknown hero and whatnot?" he was trying to be optimistic.

"No." she responded.

"Well..." he frowned. That's what he gets for lightening the mood.

* * *

><p>"Naiya, calm down!" Itachi was whining. She was squeezing his wrist to the point his hand turned purple.<p>

She moaned and whined as the tentacles climbed up her thigh and took root.

"Stay still, Naiya, you have the laughing gas!" he whined, his wrist twisting back from the intense pressure on it.

Taking the mask, he held it to her face.

Her grip loosened, and he held it gingerly.

It bled.

Suddenly, for the first time in many years, Naiya began to wiggle her toes.

Barely conscious, Naiya heard Itachi and Zetsu talking.

"Surgery was a success." Black Zetsu said.

"But we found..." White Zetsu was saying something, but Naiya passed out before she could hear it.

* * *

><p>"Sasori Danna, I love you." she smiled. Sasori kissed her on the forehead as she lay on his chest.<p>

"I love you too, Naiya."

And with that, she was content.

* * *

><p>"Send forty thousand Zetsus through here. We'll surprise them."<p>

"Surprise who?" Naiya slipped through the doorway.

"I declared war." Was all Tobi said.

"On who?"

"The Shinobi World."

"Tobi, no!" Naiya whined.

"Tobi, yes." she said slyly.

"I want no part!" she grouched.

"You're an Akatsuki, you're under my control."

"Screw you..." she rolled her eyes and sat down beside Kisame.

"So what's the plan?" she sipped the coffee.

"This..." he traced his finger along the lap.

"I understand."

* * *

><p>"That's enough. She knows nothing else, cut out of planning halfway through, I suppose." Inoichi flexed his hand and went back to his post.<p>

"She's an interesting girl." Gaara sighed. "Very caring, but also very ill. We'll move her to the hospital seclusion wing. I fear having  
>a well known Akatsuki in<br>general med will cause confusion  
>and unnecessary chaos."<p>

"Understood." a medical ninja said, freeing the broken girl from the coffin like structure.

She was incredibly weak and pale.

Dressed in only an off-the-shoulder fishnet and shorts, Naiya was laid in the dark room off of the main hospital wing. The door closed, and she was left alone to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Naiya's in Allied Forces custody. Again, I apologize for a horrid ending in 13. I'll rewrite this entire story when I'm bored in about 2 months on Summer Vacation!<br>**

彡


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay! Chapter 12.**

**I think I should update you guys on what's going on in my writing world. I started Naruto, the Hunger Games but you should know that. As of today, I started a stroy called "Saving a Jinchuuriki." It'll be posted later this month. Also you know, I'll be doing a collab with both ChippyUchiha and 0-chaos-0. Good stuff. **

Neesan 12

Naiya woke up laying in a hospital-type bed.

"Awake?" It was Gaara.

"Barely..." she slurred, trying to sit up.

"Why don't you try to take over, to escape? We know you have the power to."

"You're correct. But I do not wish to leave. Eventually, it'll come down to I'll kill my brother or he'll kill me. All by Tobi's orders. He's a bad dude." she smirked.

"Food'll be around in half an hour. Anything we should know?"

"Ramen would be best. I can take care of myself."

"You're our captive now, according to the message the intel corp's managed to get to Madara and his group. They think you're a hostage."

"I know this much, he's not Madara Uchiha. He's just Tobi. He's resurrected Madara using Edo Tensei. A scary jutsu..." she mumbled.

"Anything else you wish to share?"

"He's also resurrected your father, however I can tell you I won't be around to see it."

* * *

><p>Gaara stopped.<p>

"What?"

"You heard me. Your father is being controlled to fight, but as a bearer of Kagetsuku I cannot be controlled by Kabutomaru's methods. You won't be seeing any more of me after I die." she tried to flip onto her side, and a deafening snap was heard, followed by a pained reaction. Almost a scream, but not quite.

"Stay calm." soon the Kazekage was at Naiya's side, holding her still.

"I'm okay..." she was set down gently.

"I must bid you farewell, until we meet again." Gaara closed and locked the door.

Naiya heard him still down the hall.

"Our special patient has requested ramen."

She smiled. The only truly kind one, besides the Naruto kid.

"Naiya-chan, it's out duty to make sure you stay alive. This won't hurt." A nurse walked in carrying needles and a cup of ramen with chopsticks.

The needle penetrated her skin slowly. There wasn't much muscle, and her bones were frail.

Naiya slowly fed herself the ramen after the nurse left. When it was done, she fell asleep, officially content with the way things turned out. After all, she didn't want to die where Tobi could easily get to her body. However, he did have that troublesome blood sample.

* * *

><p>Naiya sat up rather quickly in the dead of night.<p>

It was quiet. She hoped nobody would hear her.

She made her way ever so slowly to the toilet that sat in the corner of the room.

This feeling... death was near.

Falling to her knees near the bowl of the toilet, Naiya began to throw up most of anything in her body.

The noises of the gut wrenching-puke filled the hospital wing.

Hunched down and clutching her stomach, Naiya continued to throw up.

Exhausted and hurting, her head rested on the bowl as she tried to catch her breath. She didn't care about whose ass the seat had been under at that point.

The little light in the room proved the ramen was long gone, and the contents of the bowl was mostly carrot-looking particles and blood.

A shadow appeared in the light from the doorway, but Naiya didn't look to see who it was.

Apparently, her stomach wasn't empty.

There was an obnoxious ringing in her ears and her heart pounded literally what felt like out of her chest.

"Naiya?" It was Naruto.

She looked up slowly, breathing hard.

Her entire body ached as tremors of illness blasted through it.

"Na...ru...to?" she breathed out.

Her eyes closed, and she began to fall on her side. From even just the height she was crouched at, because she was so weak, she'd die in an excruciatingly painful way.

He rushed forward and slid on his knees to catch her.

She was breathing harder than he had thought and was burning up. Very warm.

Naiya's eyes slowly opened, and through labored breaths and what was almost like a seizure, she managed to say her final words.

"Naruto...?"

"Yes, Naiya-senpai?"

"I... I..."

"Yeah?"

Tears spilled from her eyes as more tremors struck her body.

He was crouched over her, supporting her under the shoulders with an arm and she rested on his knee.

"I don't want to die this way..."

"You won't, you'll be okay." he cried now too.

"But... it's inevitable..."

Naruto remained silent.

"Listen... I want to tell you something."

He combed the unruly hair out of her face.

"Don't kill Sasuke... if at all possible..."

"I won't.." he sniffled.

"Good..." she smiled, content with the outcome.

And then her body went limp. Death wrapped his suffocating arms around her, and carried it away.

"Naruto? What happened?" Gaara opened the door and walked in.

"She's... she's..." he stammered, dropping her body.

She was smiling and everything.

After all she'd been through...

Naiya Uchiha died with a smile on her face.

Naruto was forced to bail when a snake crawled out of Naiya's throat. It was white.

Kabutomaru.

彡

* * *

><p><strong>Oh ho ho! Mini cliffie. Although, you'll find out the lame-ass ending in as little as five minutes. Literally. I'm going to finish this right now, and rewrite it later this year. Because I don't want to deprive you of this awesomeness!<strong> **(or therefore lack of)**

**Anyway, review~!**

**Gaara Sempai**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is it folks, until a while from now, this is Itachi's Nee-san, the end!**

Neesan 13

"Naruto, get back!" Gaara shoved the blonde behind him as fireballs shot from the large snakes nose. That was an odd power.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." It was Kabutomaru.

"Because you're here, does that mean Naiya was a traitor?She was a spy, wasn't she?" Naruto clenched his fist and bared his teeth, trying not to believe

"No, she didn't know I was here. She was genuinely happy at her time of death." Kabutomaru grinned slyly.

"I'll take the body..." he turned and pointed at her, a large snake coming out of his sleeve and swallowing her up.

"Give her back!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, calm." Gaara whispered.

"Are you just going to let him do this?" he glared.

"We have to. Haven't you noticed? We're surrounded by paper bombs."

"Very observant, Lord Kazekage." Kabutomaru chuckled.

"I'll be on my way, I believe you'll see the one sitting in my belly very shortly." he rubbed his stomach, the place where Naiya's corpse had been deposited.

"Ja, ne."

"Come back here, teme!" Naruto growled.

"No." Kabutomaru stuck out his tongue childishly at the enraged blonde as he disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Naiya's dead." Kabutomaru said, throwing up her body. It had a thick green slime all over it from it's method of transport.<p>

"Nee-san... And I don't even think I'll want to see it, will I?" Sasuke pounded the table and fought tears.

"Shall we have a funeral for her?" Tobi asked.

"No." Sasuke straightened up. "She didn't want one. I know it."

"Alrighty then."

"If I may, can I take samples from her body? I want to research this disease." The white snake slithered about.

"My eyes... are they ready to use yet?" Sasuke asked, feeling around the bandages.

"She'll be resurrected any moment now."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll use Edo Tensei. Then Naiya can fight for us in the war." Kabutomaru smiled.

"Excellent." Tobi said, undoubtedly grinning under his mask.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand!" Kabutomaru growled.<p>

"What is it?"

"She won't wake up! It's absolutely Naiya, but she won't wake up!"

"I see..." Tobi sighed.

Slowly, Naiya's corpse sat up.

"I told you before, Kabuto. Long ago. I can't be brought back by ordinary means, I'm the bearer of Kagetsuku. And even he didn't know it, but Itachi was too. You won't get much Edo Tensei out of us. Sasuke, I bid you a final farewell." it smiled, then the ash taking Naiya's shape withered away.

She was dead for good.

* * *

><p>"Itachi?" Naiya called. Everything was white.<p>

"We're dead." he smiled.

"I feel amazing!" Naiya cartwheeled around, surprised her bones weren't shattering.

"You got very weak in your final days, Naiya-san." Itachi shook his head.

"I was hanging on, for Sasuke's sake." She shook her head sadly.

"Well anyway, they're all here."

"Who?"

"Shisui, Mom, Dad, everyone. Even Sasori."

"Oh god, this'll be awkward." Naiya groaned.

"No, I've found Shisui and Sasori are quite good friends nowadays. They only talk about you." he groaned, drawing a curtain that led the path to all their family and friends.

"Ca-san, Otou-san! Shisui-nii, and Danna!" Naiya smiled.

"Listen, Naiya..." it was Fugaku.

"Hm?" she asked, giving him a deadly glare.

"I'm sorry I treated you so unfairly and all... call it a truce?"

"For now, ojii." she smiled, and ran off to find Sasori and Shisui.

Upon finding them, Naiya shouted:

"Miss me?"

The redhead and the boy from her childhood both turned around.

"Naiya-san!" Shisui's face lit up, as did the puppet's.

"Naiya!" Sasori waved.

"I hear you two get along?"

"Absolutely, me and him are best friends!" Sasori grinned and slung his shoulder around Shisui's neck, tugging him closer.

"Glad to see you guys, now what did I miss?" she sat down on the ground.

"Well, to start..."

* * *

><p><strong>That sucked. I'm sorry to dissapoint you all. Forgive me? <strong>

**"Saving a Jinchuuriki" won't suck as much as this little fanfiction here. But it'll be about 5-6 chapters in length. **

**Woo! It's done though. Anticipate a KakaIru in the near future as well!**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited etc. Especially ChippyUchiha, CookieDarkness and everyone else! Have a cookie! Me- (^.^)(:.:) (^.^) - You**


End file.
